One Day at a Time
by L'amour est vie
Summary: a pile of oneshots on our favourite greek heroes and what happens when their not fighting monesters and what not. plenty of romance and humor. JxT AxA HxOC OxOC NxN. enjoy and review! I'M BACK! FIX UP PUBLISHED!
1. First Date

First Date

It was a warm summer night.

It had been exactly two day's since the 'incident' on the beach. Theresa had been sleeping since they returned to the Brownstone; but her friends who were feeling more awake than ever, worried about her.

"Is she going to be ok?" Atlanta asked nervously; the six heroes sat in the living room, discussing the seven member.

"Chiron said so, she's just tired" Odie replied calmly "I wouldn't be surprised if she's back to normal within a few hours"

Jay had not said a word, but paced back and forth across the room; deep in thought about his future with the red haired beauty.

"Jay, will you sit still! You're making me nauseous!" Neil whined. Jay sighed and plonked next to Archie on the couch.

"What's up Jay?" Herry voiced their curiosity. Jay immediately sat up straighter and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh what makes you think something's wrong" he poorly lied. Archie rolled his eyes.

"Oh just subtle things; like you wearing a mark on the floor with your pacing, the fact that you've barely said two words in two days and that "deep in thought" expression that has been stuck to your face" Archie said, shaking his head at his leader; you didn't have to be Theresa to know something was up with him.

"Come on Jay; just tell us. Would it have anything to do with a certain physic?" Atlanta grinned.

Jay blushed a spectacular red before mumbling "Uh err no"

"Oh please Jay! You made out with her like a day ago IN FRONT OF US!" Neil yelled causing Jay to blush even more which wasn't humanly possible until now.

Jay just sighed and gave in "Ok yeah, I um well I really like her. As in I think I'm in love her"

Herry woof whistled and cheered with Odie while Atlanta muttered something about taking long enough.

"So what are you going to do?" Herry asked. Jay just groaned.

"That's the problem! I don't know what to do! We already know each other; so we can't exactly have a first date! But then I don't want to rush anything!"

Atlanta frowned; stealing Jay's deep in thought face. The boy's continued to argue until she interrupted them.

"I think you can have a first date"

The boys head all whipped around to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Odie frowned; confusion was not often a thing he suffered from, but even he had to admit; he was seriously out of his element.

"Well, neither of you know what the other is like on a date. So why don't you just ask her out to a movie or something; then take it slow, it might be weird going from friends to well more" wisdom pouring from her. Herry felt like he should be taking notes.

"So you're saying that I should just ask her out?" Jay looked incredulous.

"Yeah, Jay don't worry about it! Theresa likes you for you, just be yourself!" she encouraged. Herry nodded along.

"Yeah dude, that sounds smart. Go to the movies or something"

"Who's going to the movies?" a new voiced questioned; they all jumped and looked towards the stairs were Theresa was standing smiling at them shyly.

"Uh… hey Theresa; how you feeling?" Odie jumped in quickly.

"Better thanks. I have so much energy now" she grinned. It was at this point that Archie nudged Jay in the ribs causing him to jump up.

"Hey Theresa; could I errr talk you for a sec?" he stammered looking at his shoes. She smiled and blushed.

"Of course" she turned and he followed her into the kitchen, looking over his shoulder he saw Odie and Herry giving him thumps up. Theresa lent against the counter and waited, when he didn't speak she mumbled.

"So um, interesting few day's huh?" she blushed. Jay shoved his hands in his pockets and stammered out a reply.

"Uh yeah, certainly out of the ordinary" He took a deep breath "Uh Theresa I um well I was wondering if you wanted to err go see a movie tonight with um me?" He blushed furiously while every inch of him begged her to say yes.

Theresa broke into a breath taking smile "I would love to! Uh want to meet me at the front door at…" she glanced at the clock above the microwave "at eight?" That gave her thirty minutes to get ready.

Jay nodded, to shocked and happy to speak. Theresa just grinned and kissed him lightly on the cheek before grabbing Atlanta and pulling her up the stairs. Herry, Archie, Neil and Odie walked into the kitchen to find Jay frozen and a goofy expression on his face; Herry and Archie snickered while Odie whipped out his PMR and took a photo of his momentarily oblivious leader.

"This ones getting framed" He laughed.

Theresa huffed in frustration as Atlanta dug herself out of the pile of clothes that she had been buried under on Theresa's bed. She made a mental note to never help Theresa choose an outfit again; monsters and giants she could handle, but this?

"Oh! I have nothing to wear!" Theresa cried out "I want to look nice, but then it's only the movies!"

Atlanta sighed; not sure how to help. She heard foot steps and looked to the door and saw a golden blonde head…

"NEIL!" she yelled; Atlanta dived out the door and shoved him in while making her escape. Atlanta smiled in relief; Neil was good with that stuff. She made her way back to the lounge room, but stopped when she saw Jay standing by the front door.

"Your not wearing that are you?" she asked; he was in the same t-shirt and jeans that he had worn all day.

Jay looked up startled "What? Why? What's wrong with this?" he asked, panicked. Archie, Odie and Herry joined them, having heard the conversation.

"Yeah, you can't wear that!" Odie rolled his eyes; he always thought Jay was smart when it came to girls, but apparently not.

"Jay, you are going on a DATE!" Archie yelled "With THERESA I might add"

"I am aware of that" Jay huffed.

"So, you have to change" Atlanta said "Do you really want your first date to be one were you are underdressed?"

Jay stood still for a few seconds before his friends watched him fly up the stairs and heard the slam of his door. Archie and Herry laughed at their leader's awkwardness while Atlanta and Odie just rolled their eyes.

Jay came back down stairs in dark jeans, a button down navy shirt which he had rolled up at the sleeves. He went into the lounge room and stood in front of the TV, looking at his friends waiting their verdict.

"Much better" Odie nodded.

"Yeah, yeah you look beautiful; now can move away from the TV?" Herry grumbled; he leaned to the side trying to see around Jay. Jay laughed, but stopped when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Everyone looked up with interest, but it was only Neil.

"That girl has an amazing collection of labels! I have got to get her to come shopping with me some time. She has great taste" Neil sighed and looked at his friends "something that is hard to find in this house"

Atlanta coming back from the kitchen flicked his ear and sat next to Archie; she lent against him and started to play with his hands. Causing him to blush, but burst inside with happiness.

"Speaking of dates; when are you two getting together?" Herry grinned at Atlanta and Archie; who stared at him in shock and embarrassment.

"Yeah; are you together or what?" Neil questioned

"We um err ahh we haven't err "Archie tripped over his words. Atlanta just laughed at him.

"Hey Archie" she waited till he was looking at her "Would you like to be my boyfriend?" she smiled warmly at him; still holding his hand. Archie looked stunned for a moment before grinning at her.

"Yes"

Was all he said as he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Atlanta smiled shyly and blushed; feeling a little light headed. The other boys made gagging faces; though they were happy that they had got together at last. The sound of footsteps pulled everyone out of their thoughts and moved, (much to Archie's annoyance) to the stairs.

Theresa wore a deep purple dress that floated just above her knees; she had a pair of strappy silver sandals on and had pinned part of her hair that cascaded down her back. She smiled at Jay, blushing at how everyone was staring at her.

"I'm just going to get a drink before we go"

Odie turned to Jay; once Theresa was out of ear shot and smirked at his expression, he looked like he had just been hit over the head with a frying pan. Herry chuckled and prodded Jay on his shoulder which earned no response.

"Yep" Herry laughed "He's out of it"

Odie waved his hand in front of his face before Atlanta sighed and slapped him lightly across the face; bringing him out of his trance.

"Ah! What was that for?" Jay asked; looking at them confused. Atlanta just laughed and shook her head.

"Jay you need to focus; you are about to go on a date with Theresa! So look alive! And remember, no talking about Cronus!"

Jay blushed and nodded. Theresa walked back into room and her face a matching colour to Jay's.

"So you err ready to go?" She looked at Jay; he smiled and opened the door for her. He was just closing the door when Neil's voice rang out.

"Remember guys; be safe!"

Jay and Theresa both blushed, but soon laughed when they heard Atlanta shouting and Neil's cry of pain.

Jay and Theresa chatted like they normally would; it was comfortable yet more exciting. Jay insisted on buying the movie tickets, but Theresa went and bought popcorn without him knowing. She had picked the movie; some comedy adventure that was supposed to be good. She would have picked the romantic, but she didn't want to send Jay running out of the cinema screaming…

They took their seats and turned to the screen; but neither of them paid attention to the film, for they were completely focused on the others movements. It was a little over half way when Jay plucked up the courage to put his arm around her, Theresa blushed but rested her head on his shoulder and taking his hand. The rest of the movie was a blur as they only thought of how close they were and how good it felt.

Back at the Brownstone; Herry, Odie, Archie and Atlanta were watching a movie. Neil had retreated to his room for beauty sleep and to hide from Atlanta.

"Uh oh; were low on chips" Herry gestured to the empty bowl before yelling "NOT IT"

"NOT IT!!" Archie and Odie yelled in unison; Atlanta was just that little bit to late, grumbling she got up and grabbed the bowl.

"Ah; bless you Atlanta" Herry grinned at her.

"Yeah yeah" she huffed. Archie watched her as she walked to the kitchen before jumping up.

"I'll help her" he declared; following her. Herry and Odie made kissing noises at him as he passed.

"Oh Archie; Kiss me!" Odie put on a high voice and battered his eyes at Archie, causing Herry to howl with laughter. Archie muttered several swear words as well as shoving Odie off the arm of the couch.

Atlanta was pouring a bag of chips into the bowl as Archie wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Why hello" Atlanta smiled at him; trying to ignore her heart rate.

"Did you really mean it when you asked me to be your boyfriend?" he asked quietly. Atlanta turned to face him and put her arms around his neck, she rested her forehead against his.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to be…" she paused looking at him for a moment before his lips meet hers. He moved his hands to her face, holding her lips firmly to his. He pulled away and laughed quietly at the dazed look Atlanta had.

"Nothing would make me happier" he whispered in her ear "So I guess we better go out together sometime, huh?" Atlanta broke into a breathing taking smile and pulled his lips back to hers. They continued to kiss until they were interrupted.

"HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET A BOWL OF CHIPS?!?"

Theresa and Jay walked out of the movies holding hands, both unable to stop smiling. They began their walk home, on their way they passed an ice cream shop. Theresa pulled Jay in and bought an ice cream for them each. He had chocolate and hazelnut while she had choc mint.

The young couple talked and laughed as they walked back to the Brownstone; Jay looked around for a way to make the date go longer. A grin stretched across his face as he spotted his answer.

"You want to walk back through the park?" He gestured with his head; Theresa smiled, glad to have a reason make their time together last.

"Sure"

The heroes made their way down the steps arguing about which was a better way to travel, boat or car.

"There is nothing better than driving a beautiful car in the country" Theresa insisted between mouthful's of ice cream.

Jay shook his head "No way; can you go onto the middle of the ocean in a car? Can you stop anytime you want and go for a swim?" he grinned; thinking he had won.

"Jay, it's called driving to the beach! And besides, the only time I've been sailing is when there was a sea monster in need of defeating! So that kinda kills the fun" she laughed.

"Well I'm going to fix that; we are going to go sailing" he smiled at her "And I am going to show you an amazing time"

Theresa grinned "I'd like that"

Jay looked at her; a coy grin forming on his face "So would that be classed as a second date?"

"Maybe" Theresa smirked at him "this ones not over yet" She leaned a little towards him "I might decide that this would be our first and final date" her words were harsh but her smile warm. Jay leaned in too a smile playing on his lips.

"And how exactly would I stop that?"

Theresa paused for a moment before grinning "You could share your ice cream?"

Jay laughed; he scooped up a blob of ice cream and held the spoon out. Theresa lent in and let him feed her like a baby.

"So there's going to be a second date?"

She looked up and smiled at his hopeful expression "What do you think?"

"I think that this one has gone to fast, and therefore we should have another one"

"Sounds good"

A smile danced its way across their lips as the stared at each other while walking until Jay; looking at Theresa instead of were he was going walked into a low branch. In his surprise he dropped his ice cream. A small giggle escaped Theresa's lips as she looked at Jay.

"Opps" she couldn't stop giggling. Jay looked up at her and chuckled.

"You have to give me some of yours now" he laughed; but Theresa shook her head and began to back away.

"And why should I do that?" she asked; still smiling

"Because I was looking at you rather than were I was going" Jay didn't feel the need to hide his feelings anymore. Everything between them felt open and honest.

Theresa just laughed "You'll have to catch me first" she then turned and ran up the park steps, heading for home. Jay ran after her laughing, she was still a few meters ahead of him. Theresa reached the Brownstone and hopped up the steps, she could hear Jay close behind. She yelled and banged her fist on the door as Jay had the key. But it was too late; Jay caught up with her and was trying to reach the ice cream. Theresa lent against the door laughing as Jay wrapped his arm around her and tried to grab the little tub.

The door swung opened sending a very surprised Theresa and Jay crashing to the floor, they hit the ground laughing. Jay was on top of Theresa, they both looked up at Archie who was staring at them with a mixture of surprise and amusement. The others joined them and started laughing at the sight of Jay trying to steal Theresa's ice cream. Having spotted the ice cream, Herry reached down and grabbed it. He tipped the entire contents into his mouth before walking back into the lounge room. Theresa and Jay froze for a second before bursting into fits of laughter, it was only now that Jay realised he was on top on Theresa…

Their eyes met and they both stopped laughing; Jay stared into her emerald eyes, lost in their beauty. He shook his head and pulled himself and Theresa up. They both stopped, unsure for the first time that night when Jay blurted

"Did you want to go up on the roof?" he regretted the question as soon as he heard it; he was already pushing his luck.

"Yes" Theresa spoke softly; Jay looked up surprised, but happy. He held out his hand to Theresa; feeling the familiar warmth when she took it as they made their way up the stairs to the stars.

Odie looked at Theresa and Jay holding hands and walking up the stairs; then over at Archie and Atlanta who had their arms around each other on the floor. He nudged Herry and whispered.

"Can you believe it took them all this long to get together?"

Herry chuckled "I know; they've been crazy about each other since day one!"

Odie smiled thinking of his friends when a thought occurred to him. "Herry; since those guy's all together and Neil has himself, we would be the only singles"

Herry stopped; the gears whirling in his head "Your right! So should we start looking for dates? I mean; more than usual?"

Odie shrugged "I don't know, how about we ask Theresa to fix us up?"

Herry nodded "Wouldn't be so bad. Do you think she would mind?"

"Nah, the girl has a matchmaker vibe about her. I think she'd love the idea" Odie laughed.

"What are you two whispering about?" Archie looked at them curiously.

"Nothing".

Jay and Theresa leant against the wall of the roof and gazed upon the stars, or Theresa was. Jay was looking at her.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered

Theresa looked up at him and blushed. Jay blushed to; he hadn't expected her to hear him.

"Thanks" she mumbled; blushing deep rouge.

"I mean it" Jay shuffled closer to that their shoulders touched "inside and out"

He was about to add more when Theresa kissed him. He froze in shock, but recovered and leant into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as she ran he fingers through his hair. Theresa had no idea how long they kissed, but she reluctantly pulled away for breath as he kissed along her jaw and down her neck. He brought his face back to hers and gently cupped her face with hands; smooth meeting rough.

"I know that technically we have only been on one date, but we've been friends for two years. So we know each other" he spoke softly; stroking her cheek with his thumb "I want you and I to be together; boyfriend, girlfriend whatever people want to call it; I all know is that I want to be with you. I…I love you."

Jay looked at her waiting; Theresa sat still for a moment then she snuggled into Jay's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you too".

**Read and Review my lovelies! I need your feed back.**

**You may have noticed that several times our favourite characters mentioned going out or being fixed up etc, but rather than dangle these possible stories in front of you I am going to write them and some other ones that are flying about my head as oneshots. So stay up to date with the wonderful world that is Fan Fiction!**

**Thank you and goodnight.**

**Love L'amour est vie. **


	2. Cheerleading

Cheerleading

Odie weaved his way through the crowds of students to his and his friends table, he sat between Jay and Herry; noticing that they were two short.

"Where are the girls?" Odie looked around. Archie just shrugged

"I haven't seen Theresa since second period and Atlanta since breakfast." They all looked around the busy cafeteria until Jay spotted them making their way towards them.

"There they are!" he pointed, but as they got closer he noticed that they didn't seem their happy selves.

"Is it me or do they look pissed?" Archie questioned; all the boys, even Neil focused on their female team mates.

"Yeah, they do" Neil frowned "What would make them that angry?"

"I don't know, but if I were it; I would on the run right now" Herry laughed "Those too are scary when they get mad". Theresa and Atlanta sat down at the table, both glaring down at it. If looks could kill thought the table would be a puddle of goo.

Theresa was stabbing her pasta salad with a fork while Atlanta looked around the room, her expression promising violence at anyone that met her gaze. The boys looked at each other, not sure what to do till finally Jay mumbled.

"Uh are you two ok?" he leaned away from them a little as he spoke; Theresa after all was holding a fork…

Theresa looked at Atlanta who sighed and gave a quick nod before biting into her sandwich. Theresa looked up from what used to be pasta salad and spoke in a huff.

"If I tell you this, then you have to promise not to laugh!" she eyed each boy;

"We won't!"

"Of course not"

"Depends if it's funny" Theresa glared at Neil who squeaked and ducked behind Herry "I was joking!"

"Anyway…" Odie looked at Theresa waiting.

"Atlanta and I owed this girl Amber on our hocky team a favour; she covered for us when we had to skip a game to go fight Cronus". Jay looked up shocked.

"What?! Did you tell her?" he spluttered. Theresa just rolled her eyes.

"No! Of course not. I told her that we had to study for a test that day" Jay sighed in relief and nodded for her to continue "So we owed Amber and today she called in that favour…" she trailed off.

The boys frowned in confusion, not understanding how that was so bad.

"So what was the favour?" Archie asked; eyes flicking between Atlanta and Theresa.

"Well Amber is on the cheerleading team and today their two short…" Theresa whispered. It took a few seconds until Odie sat up and grinned.

"So you two are going to be cheerleaders?"

Archie, Jay, Neil and Herry looked at them waiting until Theresa nodded. They all grinned, trying not to laugh, but it was Neil let a little snicker slip. Which caused both girls to look up and glare at him, Neil went to move but was too slow as Atlanta launched her yoghurt at him and splattered in down his shirt. The other boys stared in shock as Neil jumped up screaming and swearing before running off to the bathroom. Atlanta turned to others.

"Anyone else finding this funny?" she growled. The remaining boys shook their heads, not wanting to tempt the furious girls. Odie cautiously raised his hand as if in class.

Theresa sighed "It's ok Odie, you can speak"

"Well; I was wondering why you are agreeing to do this when you don't want to?" he eyed them carefully; waiting for something to fly at his head.

"Because Amber really helped us out, and we might need her to cover for us again." Theresa grimaced. They sat in silence for a moment till Herry cleared his throat.

"So… can we come watch?" he smiled gently.

Theresa and Atlanta turned away from the table and began to whisper to each other. The boys just turned to each other, unsure of whether they should start running now…

The girls just turned back to them and smiled softly.

"Yeah, it would be nice if you could be supportive" Theresa murmured.

"Of course we will! Somebody has to cheer on the cheerleaders" Jay laughed; he reached over and squeezed Theresa's hand, earning him a blush from the red head.

"BUT" everyone jumped as Atlanta spoke out "If I see any of you so much as snicker at us, I will come after you and shove Pom Poms down your throats!" she hissed; clearly not happy that she was being forced into this.

They nodded to afraid to speak. Atlanta sighed and went back to her sandwich. They sat in silence for a few seconds when Neil returned in a clean shirt…

"That's not the one you had on before" Odie frowned

"I always keep a spare in my locker, because you never know when SOMEONE WILL THROW YOGHURT AT YOU!" he screeched; glaring at Atlanta who was ignoring him and focused on her sandwich.

"Anyway what time do you um…perform?" Archie asked, looking at the girls.

"The game starts at 5 but we don't go on till half time" Theresa frowned "We have to stay back at school to learn the routine"

"Well will meet you here at 5 then" Herry grinned "I can't wait"

Theresa rolled her eyes while Atlanta huffed and got up to make her way to their final class. Everyone began to move head in different directions. Theresa suddenly turned around and yelled after the boys

"And no cameras!"

They nodded before walking away, Archie turned to Odie.

"You bringing the camera?"

"Course"

After having a brief training session that Jay insisted on, the boys returned home only to wait for 5 to roll around. When it did they piled into Herry's truck as he sped back to the school.

The teens followed the crowd of student that were filling the gym, and climbed up the bleachers.

"How do you think they'll go?" Odie asked as they found them selves some seats "I mean; Theresa I'm not sure about but Atlanta? Somehow she doesn't strike me as the cheerleader type"

"I know what you mean, even Theresa isn't that into it" Jay frowned. He and Herry sat next to each other while Neil, Archie and Odie sat behind them.

"Well I can't wait; this is going to be hilarious!" Neil chuckled

"I know!" Archie snickered

"Come on guys, they asked us to be supportive" Jay reasoned. Herry just laughed.

"Dude, this is THERESA and ATLANTA were talking about. Are you telling me that you're not going to find this even a little funny?"

Archie, Odie and Neil looked at Jay waiting.

"Ok well; it's kinda funny" he grinned.

"That's the irresponsible Jay we love" Herry clapped him on the shoulder; almost sending him head first into the people in front of him. Archie opened his mouth to say something when a whistle sounded and the game started.

The boys occasionally talked to each other, not really paying attention except for Herry who would shush them if they got to loud. Finally it was half time and they boys stat up straighter as their eyes flicked around the gym waiting for any sign of the girls.

Suddenly music began to play and a small group of girls ran out onto the centre of the court. They spotted Theresa and Atlanta easily however it was their uniforms that caught their attention. All the cheerleaders wore short pleated black and sky blue skirts with matching top that showed off their stomachs.

Odie glanced at Jay and Archie and smirked. If they were cartoons then their eyes would be out on stalks. The girls began to dance, twisting moving their arms. They all moved together perfectly, synchronising their moves; they suddenly stopped and began to form a human pyramid. The crowd cheered as a small red haired girl reached the top. Archie stood up along with the others and cupped his hands around his mouth before shouting

"Whoo! Go Atlanta!" he laughed while the others cheered until the crowd gasped as she jumped down. They watched her fall until a group of girls caught her. They all cheered again as the cheerleaders started to dance again in perfect unison. Jay however noticed that they were two short.

"Where's Theresa?" he whispered.

Almost a second after he spoke Theresa and another girl back-flipped into the middle of the group, they timed it perfectly flipping and spinning together. The audience stared at them in awe and cheered. Her friends just gaped.

"Did you know she could do that?" Odie choked out; eyes not moving from the flipping red head

"No!" Archie mumbled; he looked over at Jay and Herry who both shook their heads.

"I knew" Neil said casually.

"What! How?" Jay yelled.

"I walked in on her doing it in the gym once; she said she did gymnastics as a kid."

"So how come you never told us?" Herry growled

"You never asked!" Neil said defensively

"Argh; never mind" Odie whispered "Look!"

They turned back to the court and watched the cheerleader's finale, they danced together before forming a semi circle and two girls lifted Atlanta so she was standing on their shoulders. Theresa who was standing in the front slid down into the splits just as the music ended, the crowd burst into applause and cheering. The male heroes cheered for their friends and laughed at little when Theresa and Atlanta were the first to run off the court.

"That was amazing! Did you see Theresa do the splits! I didn't know that she could do that!" Herry yelled

"Yeah, Atlanta was good too" Archie smiled, blushing.

"Well I think that Jay has stolen my luck" Neil grinned

"What do you mean?" He frowned

"Well how lucky is it that the girl he's in love with is also super flexible" Neil smirked while the other boys laughed at Jay's bright blush.

"I don't I mean I…um I" Jay stuttered

"Save it Jay" Archie laughed "We all know you're gaga for her"

"You can't talk!" Herry chuckled.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb! I saw you drooling over Atlanta!" Odie snickered.

"Yeah you…" but Neil was cut off as Archie shoved him at the sight of the girls making their way towards them.

"Hey!" Theresa smiled and sat next to Jay while Atlanta plonked next to Archie whose cheeks turned red at his best friend's skimpy outfit.

"So what ya think?" Atlanta watched them carefully.

"YOU WERE AWESOME!" Herry burst "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD DO ANY OF THAT! ATLANTA WHEN YOU JUMPED DOWN I HAD A FRIGGEN HEART ATTACK! AND THERESA, YOU CAN DO FLIPS AND STUFF! YOU BOTH LOOKED AEWSOME!"

Theresa and Atlanta blushed and mumbled thanks.

"Yeah you were really good! How come you never mentioned that you're like a pro gymnast?" Jay smiled at Theresa whose blush was the colour of Atlanta's hair

"I'm not, and it never seemed that important…"

"NOT IMPORTANT!?! YOU CAN DO THE SPLITS!" Herry yelled.

Theresa just shrugged and smiled. Archie coughed awkwardly and blushed.

"Uh, you were really good Lanta" he smiled shyly.

Atlanta blushed "Thanks" she mumbled.

Theresa grinned at them while Odie and Herry snickered. The whistle sounded as the game ended with one side cheering while the other stayed silent. Along with the rest of the crowd the heroes made their way down the bleachers. The other cheerleaders called out to Theresa and Atlanta.

"We have to talk to them, but we'll meet you at the truck"

"You don't want us to wait for you?" Jay frowned.

"Nah, its ok" Theresa dismissed.

"Alright then. I'll pick you up out the front" Herry said.

The group parted as the girls turned towards the cheerleaders.

"Ok so we discussed it" one burst excitedly

"And we want you two to become permanent members!"

Theresa and Atlanta both froze, then glanced at each other before Atlanta spoke.

"Uh thanks anyway, but I think were just going to stick with this one time"

Theresa nodded "Yeah, I'm mean it was fun. But well, it's just not something that were that into"

"But you were so good!"

"Sorry"

The cheerleaders sighed and left them gym. They followed until Theresa stopped short

"Oh wait, I left my jumper in the change rooms" She turned and ran towards them.

Atlanta sighed leant against the wall to wait for her friend. Her mind wandered to what Archie had said, she felt her cheeks go red at the thought. _Whoa, why do I care? It's not like I'm…Ohh shit._ Laughter and shouting pulled her out of her thoughts. Three boys from the visiting team came crashing into the gym; they were laughing and shoving each other around. _Ug, boys are such losers, well except for my dork…__**the**__ dork __**the **__dork"._

Having caught sight of Atlanta, the boys called out to her and started to walk towards her. She pushed herself off the wall and crossed her arms.

"Hey honey. What's your name? You want some company?" The first one grinned down at her. They were at least a head taller than her.

"Not from you" she snapped.

"Ohh feisty" they laughed together. Theresa came out of the change rooms and stiffened when she saw the boys surrounding Atlanta and judging by her expression, it was unwanted attention.

Theresa made a beeline for her and stood next to her; eyeing the boys.

"Come on Atlanta, let's go"

"Oh look, there's two!" They laughed. The girls turned to the door, only to have one of the boys step in front of them.

"Whoa and where do you think you two babes are going?"

"Away from you" Atlanta hissed; she grabbed the boy by the shoulders and kneed him in the groin. He crumpled to the ground in pain. Atlanta and Theresa went to step around him, but the other two boys each grabbed a girl. One threw Theresa to the ground while the other pinned Atlanta to the wall. Atlanta kicked her legs wildly and tried to bite him, but he only laughed and slapped her across the face.

Theresa punched her boy giving him a blood noise and kicked him off. She tried to run to Atlanta, but the one that Atlanta kicked grabbed her by the ankle pulling her back to floor. She fumbled in her bag trying to find her PMR; finally she found its familiar shape. She pressed what she hoped was Jay's speed dial when she was dragged away from her bag.

"Why are they taking so long?" Odie grumbled from the back seat of Herry's truck.

"There girls, all they do is talk" Archie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but even Theresa doesn't take this long" Herry frowned.

"Should we go get them?" Jay asked concerned.

"Don't worry Jay, there fine" Neil replied. A beeping suddenly filled the truck "See! Theresa is calling me right now!" He opened his PMR "Hello? Theresa?"

But there was no reply. All the boys sat in silence waiting for the sound of Theresa's voice.

"Put it on speaker" Odie ordered. Neil pressed the button and they only had to listen for a few seconds.

"Ahh let me go! Get off!" Theresa voice rang out. "Argh let go! No! ATLANTA!!"

Neil sat frozen for a moment before looking around him and saw Jay and Archie already going through the school doors with Herry close behind them. He and Odie sprinted after them until they could see Jay and Archie flying towards the gym doors.

They threw open the doors and stared at the scene that lay before them. Atlanta was pinned against the wall by a boy they had never seen before. Theresa lay on the floor with one guy holding her legs while the other sat on her hips. The one holding Theresa's legs let go and tried to run for the door at the sight of the boys.

Jay launched himself at the boy on top of Theresa knocking him to ground. He pulled him up before kneeing him in the chest and punching him repeatedly in the face. Neil ran over to Theresa and helped her up before pulling her away.

Archie roared in defiance and tackled the boy pinning Atlanta, he held him down as he pummelled his face with his fists. Odie took her hand and lead her to where Neil and Theresa were standing.

Herry chased down the third boy; he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the ground. He scoped him up again only to punch him back to the floor.

Jay grabbed the boy by his shirt, his expression terrifying. He whispered to him his voice low and like ice.

"If you _ever _come anywhere near the girl I love again" he snarled "I'll rip your head off with my bare hands. Understand?"

The boy nodded dumbly and Jay let go him as Herry come towards them dragging his boy by his shirt. He grabbed Jay's then Archie's who he reluctantly let go off. The boys face was a bloody mess and was slipping in and out of consciousness. Herry lifted all three boys up till their feet dangled.

"You stay away from our girls from now on or I'll track you down and break every bone in your pathetic bodies! Got it?!" He roared. Herry threw them to the ground were the picked themselves up and scuttled to the door looking over their shoulders to make sure they weren't being followed.

Atlanta and Theresa stood there stunned. The watched the boys run off like dogs with their tails between their legs. While the guys stood protectively in front of them, glaring at them. Even Neil and Odie looked pissed. Once they were out of sight; Herry then rushed over to them and grabbed the girls in his arms.

"Are you ok?" he whispered. The terrorizing side of him gone and replaced with one that was full of concern for his friends.

"Yeah Herry were fine." Atlanta choked out, struggling to breath under his grip.

"Its ok, we both fine"

He set them down looking at little embarrassed. Theresa and Atlanta looked at the boys, still shocked at their actions.

"Thanks for that, but well…why?" Atlanta frowned

"What! You wanted to stay with those creeps?!?" Archie exploded

"No! What she meant was that we didn't expect you to react like that" Theresa clarified with Atlanta nodding "I don't think I've ever seen any of you that angry" she murmured.

"Well, we don't want to lose you." Herry mumbled

"Yeah, you're kinda important!" Neil rolled his eyes

"But you attacked those guys! I know they deserved it, but still" Atlanta frowned

Jay shook his head "You're part of this team, but you're also our friends"

"And we'd do anything for you, cause we all love you" Archie smiled shyly, the poet side of him making a appearance.

Atlanta and Theresa were too shocked to move when suddenly the both started crying. The boys jumped in shock. Theresa and Atlanta hugged the boy nearest them till they had hugged them all.

"I think that's the nicest thing I've ever heard" Theresa gushed. Atlanta nodded, trying to remove the evidence she had cried. Herry just beamed and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"We mean it; you two are like my sisters. Any nobody messes with my family. Just ask Granny."

"Thanks Herr" Theresa and Atlanta hugged him.

"Come on, let's get out of here"

The seven heroes walked out of the gym, standing close together, basking in the feeling of belonging that washed over them.

Theresa was in her room and she was pacing, a habit she had picked up from Jay. She had showered and said good night to everyone, but somehow she couldn't sleep. Four words were running on a loop in her head and she needed to know the truth. She walked out of her room until she reached his door, knocking twice as she waited for a faint 'come in' before opening the door…

Atlanta was lying on her bed reading a book that surprisingly Archie had leant her. She was enjoying it so much that she didn't hear the faint knocking on her door till a purple head poked in.

"Hey Atlanta" she jumped in shock twisting around to look at the door before relaxing.

"Jeez Arch, you heard of knocking?"

"I did! You didn't answer!" he defend

"Whatever, so what's up?"

"Well… I wanted to talk to you" he mumbled looking at the floor

"Sure, have a seat" she patted the bed. He sat down facing her, Archie looked at her for a long time. He tried to notice everything about her; in case this was the last time he could ever be this close to her.

"So…" Atlanta waited for him to speak

"I wanted to make that you're ok after today"

Atlanta smiled "Yeah, I'm fine. A little shocked, but I'm good. Though…" she trailed off

"What? What's wrong?" Archie asked, panicked

Atlanta laughed "I wish I could have had a go at them" Archie smirked and laughed with her, he loved the sound of her laugh.

"So was that all?"

Archie blushed, looking down "No I err I wanted to say something else"

"Shoot"

He took a deep breath "Seeing you like that" he whispered "someone taking advantage of you, it…it made me so mad"

She shuffled closer to him, trying to hold his gaze.

"I hate the idea of someone hurting you, when you mean so much to me" Atlanta's heart did a double take

"I've never had anyone in my life like you before and I can't lose you. And I could kill anyone that tries to take you away. Because I…I well I um love you Lanta" he said those words so quietly that he wasn't sure she even heard him. But he felt her warm hand on his and looked up into her hazel eyes

Jay looked up from his book at Theresa's head poking through the door, his heart rate increasing at the sight of her.

"Um can I talk to you?"

"Sure of course" He sat up on the bed, gesturing for her to sit. "Are you ok? I mean after what happened…" he trailed off looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah of course, but um that's what I wanted to talk to you about"

"Ok, so go ahead" he gestured

"Ok well, I…um heard what you said to that creep" she whispered

Jay stopped breathing; "Uh what?"

"You said '_If you ever come anywhere near the girl I…'" _she stopped shortlooking at him.

Jay was panicking and feeling rejected all at once. _Oh my gods, she heard me! This is a nightmare! She knows that I love her and she doesn't feeling the same! Oh shit! Oh…oh._

"Archie I love you too, but…"

Archie shook his head "No, no buts! You love me and I love you. Keep it that way" He burst inside with happiness at being able to say those words.

"Arch I don't want anything to change between us! I couldn't stand that! I couldn't lose you as my best friend!" She insisted

Archie frowned "Lanta, things are going to change between us. You can't stop that"

"No! No I don't want anything to change!" she yelled

"Really? Are you sure?"

He smiled and leaned in till there foreheads were touching, Atlanta stopped breathing. He gently pressed his lips to hers; it was a feather light kiss that lasted for only a few seconds. Archie pulled away and smirked at her dazed expression.

"So nothing will change?" he asked hesitantly, not sure about her reaction.

Atlanta smiled and grabbed the back of his neck and yanked his face close to hers

"Well, some things can change"

Archie grinned and wrapped his arms around her before he kissed her.

Theresa had leaned over and gently pressed her lips to his for only a moment before pulling away blushing. Jay sat in silence; his eyes half closed as he tried to remember how to talk.

"You...um I we…should" he stuttered. Theresa giggled and shuffled closer to him, leaning in and kissing him again. Jay's brain remembered how to function and kissed her back, taking her face in his hands.

"By the way, I love you too" she grinned

"Good to know" he smirked and kissed her again.

**I would just like to say for the record that I am not a cheerleader nor have I ever seen a cheerleader perform. So my apologizes if I offended any cheerleaders out there. **

**I know it was ridiculously sappy but I was in that kind of mood, don't hold it against me!**

**Read and Review my lovelies**

**L'amour est vie. **


	3. Shopping

**Shopping**

Neil was lying on his bed casually flicking through a magazine; that naturally he was on the cover of. He sighed with boredom until a add caught his eye. He shrieked with joy and ran out of his room and down the stairs. In the lounge room Archie, Atlanta, Jay and Herry were wincing and rubbing their sore heads and glancing at Neil in annoyance.

"Jay Jay Jay JAY!" Neil puffed; his voice higher than normal.

"What?!" he yelled

"Tomorrow! Tomorrow is the last day of New York fashion week! I have to go!" He squealed.

"Ouch, Neil take it down an octave" Atlanta complained "What's so good about this fashion thing?"

"It is only the best week in the whole year! Its all runways and labels and" he sighed "the latest trends"

"Sometimes I wonder about you Neil" Archie laughed; Herry and Atlanta joining him.

"Sorry Neil, but we have training tomorrow" Jay shook his head

"But Jaaaaay! This is a once a year thing! New York fashion week is ending tomorrow for a whole year!" he whined. Suddenly another shriek echoed through the Brownstone, this one even higher pitched than Neil's.

"Ahh! Twice in one day!" Herry yelled. Odie emerged from his room, looking very irritated.

"Why is everyone yelling?"

Theresa flew down the stairs in a red blur and stopped in front of Neil.

"Oh my gods! Did you say that tomorrow is the last day of New York Fashion week?!" she shrieked again.

"Yes! Oh my gods! You know about it?!" Neil shrieked back; grabbing her hands in his.

"Uh yes! It's only the most important week in the year!"Theresa squealed.

"Oh my gods! Will you two stopping screaming!" Archie yelled "My ears can take it!"

They both ignored Archie "Jay can we please go? Please" Theresa begged.

He frowned "But we have training tomorrow, we need to be ready for Cronus"

"Jaaaay" Theresa drawled "We won't be gone all day, and we'll be extra careful" she smiled at him and took a step closer. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck; bring her face close to his. Archie and Herry snickered at the blush that was now covering their leaders face.

"Neil and I really want to go and if we go early than we might be back in time for a later training session. So can we please go?" she whispered; giving him the full force of her eyes.

"But… training…you me" he stuttered. Theresa silenced him by pressing her lips to his. Herry, Odie and Archie all rolled their eyes while Atlanta was trying to control the giggle fit that was coming. She pulled away and looked his face hopefully.

"So can we go?" she asked quietly

"Ssssure" he mumbled his eyes half closed. Neil squealed and clapped his hands laughing. Theresa gave Jay a quick peck on the lips before untangling her self and running over to Neil. They held hands and jumped up and down laughing and shrieking. The others minus Jay who was still very dazed watched them, in amusement and annoyance.

"Wait!" Theresa stopped; everyone looked at her in surprise. She turned to Neil "What am I going to wear?!"

Archie and Odie both rolled their eyes in perfect timing as they watched Neil and Theresa run up the stairs to raid her closet.

Archie got up and whacked Jay across the head "Wake up lover boy"

"Uh what just happened?" he frowned.

Herry chuckled "Theresa just wrapped you even tighter around her fingers"

Atlanta just rolled her eyes and laughed "Guys just be thankful that Theresa's on OUR side".

It was exactly 9:15 when Neil and Theresa came thundering down the stairs. The rest of the teens were sitting at the table still in their pyjamas and eating breakfast. Neil grabbed an apple before running back up stairs shouting that they were going to be late. Theresa however was very calm; she sat next to Atlanta and stole some of Odie's toast as she gazed at the newspaper before her. Archie eyes her warily.

"So how come you're not all hyped up like Neil?"

She shrugged "I've been to fashion week before, though not in years"

Jay looked over at his girlfriend with curiosity "How come you never mentioned it before?"

"I didn't think that any of you would be that into it" She said casually

"I would have come if you asked" Jay frowned

Theresa smiled "Jay; name two fashion designers"

"Uh…Channel! And…" He stopped

Theresa laughed "Good try honey, but it's a good thing that you only know one" she kissed him on the cheek.

Neil came sprinting into the kitchen and pulled Theresa to her feet.

"Ohmygod !" He said in one breath

"Don't worry Neil!" she smiled at him "I talked to Hermes last night and he said we can use the portal to get to New York"

"She understood him?" Odie whispered to Atlanta who just shrugged

Neil sighed before pulling out his mirror "How do I look?" The heroes looked at his light jeans and grey sweater with leather shoes. Theresa just nodded

"You look gorgeous of course!"

Neil chuckled "I know! Now let me look at you" He gave Theresa's dark purple short sleeved sweater dress with tights and low healed ankle boots the once over. He then ran back up stairs and returned with a cream coat and a black shawl.

"The final touches!" he grinned

"Ohhh thanks!" Theresa put on the coat and wrapped the shawl around her neck. She then leaned over and hugged Neil. The others just watched as their fashion obsessed friends bonded, surprised that it had taken them this long to realise that they shared the same interests.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Theresa made them all jump "The school social is next week and I got us all tickets!" she burst

Everyone groaned except Neil who just beamed with joy.

"Theresa!" Archie grumbled "You could have asked! I mean, and then we would have to say no! Like we are now"

She shook her head "Nope you're all coming; besides Jay said we could go"

Odie, Herry, Archie and especially Atlanta shoot Jay death glares as he suddenly found his coffee very interesting.

"But don't worry; Neil and I are going to get everything you'll need today!"

Odie frowned "But Theresa, we don't even have dates"

"Of course you do! I've got it all organised!" She grinned as the others looked at each other with worried expressions

"So, Archie and Atlanta will go together" She eyed the two teens "I'm assuming your ok with this?"

They both blushed and nodded.

"Then Neil is going with himself" she finished. Neil was looking in his mirror "Which he is very ok with"

Odie cleared his throat "Uh what about Herry and I?"

"Oh, I've arranged a fix up for you both! You'll go out with them before the social and if things work out then you'll go together!" she smiled; looking very pleased with her self

"Uh that's great Terri; but we don't even know these girls" Herry frowned

"Well your going out with Felicity" she nodded over at Herry "She's in Atlanta's and I hockey team. She is also on the cheerleading team." Herry looked up with interest "and" Theresa broke out into a smile "she loves to cook, her mum is a chef"

Everyone raised their eyebrows at Herry who looked stunned he then grinned "So when do I meet her?"

Theresa giggled "Soon." She then turned to Odie

"You're going with Tara. She's in my psychology class, I don't really know that much about her except she loves that game you're always playing. What's it called?"

"Final battle of darkness 2?!" He shouted

"Yeah I think so" Theresa shrugged

"Awesome! I don't know any girls that play that!"

Archie leaned over to Jay "I wonder why" he snickered

"So that's all settled! Neil lets go" Theresa motioned to the door

"Hold up" Atlanta stood; a grin stretching across her face "Theresa, how exactly are you planning on paying for our clothes when we won't give you or don't have the money?"

Theresa stopped along with everyone else. Atlanta had a smug smile on her face; she had found the loop hole that would get her out of wearing a dress and heels.

Everyone looked at Theresa waiting, but instead of looking annoyed or panicked; she seemed…embarrassed.

"Well I thought I would just pay for it all myself" she mumbled

"Terri that's not fair" Jay frowned "Were not going to let you spend all your money on us for one night"

"Jay shut up!" Neil hissed

"Neil; Jay's right. Theresa you cant spend that much money on us; especially for something as stupid as the social!" Archie rolled his eyes.

"But I want you all to come! And I can afford it! Rich kid, remember!" Theresa sighed

Odie paused "Theresa, how rich are you exactly?"

"Yeah, I mean I know you rich cause of that beautiful car outside but are you like a millionaire or something?" Herry asked

"Uh well kinda" Theresa blushed

"Whoa, hold on; you're a millionaire?!" Archie exploded

"Not me, but my dad…" she murmured

"But you will be someday?" Atlanta questioned

"I guess"

"Enough with this, we know she's rich and we know that we will all be borrowing money from her now on. So can we please go?" Neil huffed

Theresa grinned "Sure, let's go. Don't worry Lanta; I'll get you something nice for the social"

Neil and Theresa turned to the door and left, the sound of Theresa's car echoing through out the house.

Atlanta turned to the boys "Not a word!" she hissed; before storming up the stairs.

"I guess were going to the social huh?" Herry rubbed the back of his neck

"Well I for one" Odie turned to his friends "Wouldn't disagree with Theresa or Neil separately, but together?" he shook his head "Those two are a force of nature"

Neil and Theresa stepped through the portal onto the cold crowded streets of New York City. Neil breathed in and smiled

"I'm home"

Theresa rolled her eyes "Come on" She linked arms with him and lead him out of the alley that the portal had lead them too "So what first, show or shopping?"

Neil frowned "But the shows are like super exclusive, you need to be invited"

Theresa beamed "And I rang Dad last night. Guess who has two VIP tickets to a show of our choice?"

Neil shrieked and hugged Theresa who was laughing at his very public outburst.

"Oh my gods there are so many choices!" He sighed

"Well I think most of them are being held on the Upper East Side; so lest head there" Theresa spoke, taking charge

"Ok" They walked towards the street and Theresa hailed a Taxi. They piled in the back seat; but the driver cleared his throat.

"You sit up her with me honey, that way you can give me directions" He grinned at Theresa

"No thank you" She said stiffly

"You sure? I don't bite sugar" He leered at her

"She's sure" Neil cut in. Theresa looked over at him in shock, Neil wasn't usually this protective.

"Thanks" she whispered as the Cab pulled out

Neil flashed a winning smile before entering into a conversation about which was a better show; Armani or Marc Jacobs.

After much bickering; Theresa and Neil jumped out of the Taxi and walked towards the crowds of people that were hovering around tents and buildings.

"What about Ralph Lauren?" Theresa pointed out

"Nah; I'm soo over polo shirts" Neil waved his hand. His eyes roamed around, till he spotted the sign.

"Oh my gods! That one that one!" he shrieked

Theresa looked over and smiled "They are one of my favourites; and there shows are spectacular"

"So let's go!" Neil tugged on her arm just as her PMR rang.

"Hello?"

"Theresa hey"

"Jay!"

"So hows it going?"

"Oh it's so much fun, were going to see a fashion show!"

Jay chuckled "Who are you going to see?"

"I'll tell you when I see you" she giggled "Oh wait; talk to Neil. I have to give tickets in" She passed the PMR over to the blonde and approached a burly security guard

"Hi Jay; so nice of you to call"

"Neil; look out for Theresa will you?"

"Oh yeah, I have been. When the Cab driver was hitting on her I totally told him off" he said proudly

Jay was silent for a moment "What?"

Neil began to panic "Well he was trying to get her to sit next to him but I said she doesn't want to…hey look there's Theresa, how bout you talk to her" he tossed the PMR at her

"Jay? We have to go now…"

"A Taxi driver hit on you?" he interrupted

"Uh well yeah, but it was nothing so don't worry. I'll see you later; love you" she quickly hung up and followed Neil through the entrance. She then punched him in the arm

"Ow! What was that for?" He whined

"You and your big mouth" she hissed. They took their seats and turned to the stage as the lights turned down; the music began. Neil felt butterflies in the stomach when the first model appeared.

Jay stood in the kitchen holding his PMR; and deep frown forming on his face. Herry and Odie walked in and noticed his expression and frozen pose.

"What's with the face Jay?" Herry asked

"I just rang Theresa; Neil said that some Taxi driver hit on her"

"Course; Theresa's a babe. Guy's would be all over her in…" Herry trailed off when he finally felt Odie's elbow digging into his ribs. Jay's expression had gone from quiet concern to out right fury.

"WHAT?!" he yelled; advancing towards Herry and Odie.

"Run for your life!" Odie wailed as he bolted for his room with Herry close behind who was still trying to justify his answer.

"Come one Jay, you know that Theresa is hot and it's not like she would actually DO anything" Herry called

"Herry shut up and focus on running!" Odie yelled from his room "You've said enough!"

Archie and Atlanta stood in the lounge room watching their friends in fits of laughter. Once Herry and Odie were safely locked in Odie's room; Jay turned to the bright haired friends.

"Did you know about this too?" He shouted at them

"Uh well it's New York Jay" Archie stuttered

"Yeah; what did you expect? You know what it's like!" Atlanta smiled in panic; their leader rarely lost his cool, however when he did; it was a force to be reckoned with.

"No I don't! I've never been there!" He shouted again

"Oh well you should go sometime…" Archie rubbed the back of his neck as he and Atlanta backed towards the front door "I mean, besides all the homeless people and crimin.."

Archie was cut off as Atlanta clapped her hand over his mouth and lead him to the door.

"So were going for a run now; see ya later" She let go of Archie to pull open the door as the two teens sped out of the Brownstone.

"Where's Theresa when you need her?" Archie muttered as he and Atlanta sprinted down the street

Jay paced back and form across the lounge room. He had calmed since his little outburst and his friends had deemed it safe to be near him. They all sat in the lounge watching Archie and Atlanta sit on the floor playing Call of Duty; which was extremely entertaining as they bickered more than they actually played.

Jay was ignoring them; he would glance at the clock in the kitchen then at his PMR then at the TV. It was three in the afternoon and Theresa and Neil had been gone for five hours. Odie sighed

"Jay will you relax; Nothing will happen to Theresa. She can hold her own fine"

"Or is it Neil that you're worried about?" Archie snickered; but an indignant "Ow!" followed as Jay sent a foot to his ribs just as a familiar sound rang though the Brownstone.

"Well there's Theresa now" Herry grinned

They all got up and opened the back door to their friends; Neil was walking towards them holding at least five shopping bags in each hand.

"Hi guys" He smiled; shopping always improved his mood

Theresa appeared next with only two bags…

"Hey" She grinned up at Jay who took the bags off her

"Hey; so this is all you bought?" He asked in surprise

"Oh no; Jay you know me better than that" Theresa shook her head; she then flicked her hand and line of bags floated out of the garage surround by a purple glow.

"Ok that's kinda cool" Odie whispered as the bag pushed past him into the lounge with Theresa following them. The heroes trailed after her in awe as they watched the bags drop lightly to the floor. Theresa and Neil turned to face their friends who were now seated on the couches.

"We had the best time!" squealed Neil

"We found the best sales and the most exclusive shops!" Theresa giggled

"And guess which fashion show we got into?" Neil smiled smugly

"You know we have no idea" Atlanta complained

"We got VIP seats to…VICTORIA SECRECT!" Neil cried out

Jay, Archie, Atlanta, Herry and Odie sat there stunned till Archie spoke

"You mean the lingerie?" he choked out

Theresa and Neil nodded. Archie moaned and let his face fall into his hands, Odie sat there stunned as the sadness over took him while Herry looked like he was about to cry. Jay was not as upset as the others, but still he was very distraught.

"It was amazing!" Theresa gushed "The entire show was so beautiful! And the designs!" She had the boy's attention "They were so pretty!"

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to see that?!" Archie cried out

"Yeah! We would have come!" Herry muttered

"Well we didn't know what we going to see, besides we went for the designs. You lot have another motive" Theresa eyed each of them

"Yeah uh the designs" Neil coughed

Theresa sighed but then beamed "Oh I almost forgot! Because we were in the VIP section we got a gift bag. So Atlanta you can have Neil's"

Odie frowned "Why can't Neil have his?"

Theresa smirked and went over to one of her bag's, she brought it over to Atlanta and handed it to her. She then pulled out a bright red lacy bra.

Everyone in the room; minus Neil and Theresa blushed a matching colour to the bra. Atlanta snatched it from her grasp and shoved it back into the bag.

"That's why" Theresa laughed "Anyway; we've got your tuxes and stuff for the social. Atlanta you have to try your dress on."

Atlanta huffed but got up and lead the way up the stairs; Theresa flicked her hand again and the line of bags formed again and followed the two girls up the stairs.

Neil turned to his friends "Did I mention that we also got to go backstage at the show. Miranda is a lovely girl you know…" He laughed as he waltzed out of the room leaving four very unhappy boys behind.

Theresa beamed as she looked at Atlanta in the dress. It fit her perfectly and looked amazing on her. Yet Atlanta hadn't said a word since she first saw herself in the mirror and Theresa's confidence was beginning to falter.

"What's the matter? If you don't like it then I can get you a new one…" Theresa began to babble

"Shhh" Atlanta whispered not taking her eyes of the mirror "Theresa I love it"

The physic just about choked with satisfaction "And you look so beautiful Lannie"

Atlanta turned to face her friend "Really?"

She broke into a soft smile "Really."

Atlanta walked back into her room, but jumped when she found her purple haired boyfriend lying on her bed.

"So how did it go? I couldn't hear any screaming" Archie smirked at her. Atlanta walked over to the bed and lay down next to him; she snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"That's because there wasn't any. I liked the dress"

"Really? Well that's a surprise. Am I allowed to see it?" He whispered gently as he ran his fingers down her side.

"Nope; I have strict orders from Theresa that you are not to see it till the social" She smirked at his deflated expression

"And why not?" he asked

"Because she wants the full effect of me with my hair and make up all done when you see me in it" she quoted

Archie frowned "I guess that's ok. Though I assume you look stunningly beautiful in this dress?" He whispered into her ear

"Maybe" Atlanta smiled

"Well then I'll wait; I want to see this dress that can supposedly make you more beautiful than you already are" He murmured

Atlanta blushed and tilted her face up; she planted a small kiss on his lips before pulling the blanket up and burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"I love you Arch"

He kissed the top of her head "Love you too Lanta. Always have always will. Though am I allowed to see you in the red bra?" He grinned

She whacked his arm "Perv" she laughed

"Ah but I'm a perv that you love and loves you back" He kissed the top of her head.

They both closed their eyes and fell into a gentle slumber in each other's arms.

Theresa found Jay on the roof.

"Brooding?" She ruffled his hair as she stood next to him

"Thinking" He corrected

"About?" She gazed at him; her eyes searching

"Well; this is probably going to sound possessive and over protective, but I got really…anxious when I heard what happened in New York" He stared down at his shoes

Theresa smiled softly and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"You have nothing to worry about" she whispered "I can look after myself" she grinned

Jay smiled "I know" he let out a small laugh "I've spared with you" Theresa blushed "But it's more the idea of someone hurting you that keeps me up at night"

Theresa rested her head on his shoulder as he turned to face her and wrap his arms around her.

"Jay; there are bad people in the world; we know that better than anyone" She smiled darkly "But should we stay inside afraid of them? No; we got on with our lives and deal with them when we have to. It's just a part of life"

Jay stood silent for a long time; absorbing her words. He let out a long sigh before untangling himself and taking her hand as he lead her to the door.

"Ok; but you know I'm still going to worry my head off about you whenever were not together?"

Theresa smirked "Oh I know; worrying is what you do." She stretched into her toes and kissed him lightly. "And it's why I love you"

He chuckled "Well I better not stop then" And pressed his lips to hers.

**Bonjour ma petite lapins! **

**I've been gone for some time; sorry for the hold up to this story. I've always thought that Neil and Theresa would be good friends, so heres my tribute to that. Also for the record I have never been to New York and know nothing about New York Fashion week; so if I stuffed things up, sorry. **

**The next chapter will be Archie and Atlanta's date; I'm sick if writing Jay and Theresa. However after them will be Herry and Odie's date night then the social! So stay tuned.**

**Love L'amour est vie.**

**p.s first to review gets the next chapter dedicated to them **


	4. The A's

**The "A's"**

The heroes tramped into the Brownstone after a hard training session. It was Friday and everyone was looking forward to a restful weekend. Herry headed for the kitchen while talking to Theresa; Jay, Odie and Neil retreated to their rooms. Thus Atlanta and Archie were left standing in the lounge.

"Hey Lanta" Archie rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the ground rather than her "I was wondering if you wanted to come check out this new skate park tonight? We could get dinner after if you wanted too…" He finally looked at her. Atlanta grinned and blushed.

"Sure Arch; I'd love to. Though I need to shower first but I'll meet you here in about an hour kay?"

He nodded "Yeah that be great" She leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips before darting up the stairs.

He stood there dumbly till he noticed Herry and Theresa snickering at him

"Oh shut up. You drama queen can't talk" He eyed her, waiting for the smart remark that would be coming out of her mouth any second.

"Me?" she asked with false innocence "I wouldn't say anything; except that I think it's sweet that you too are finally going on an actual date"

Archie frowned "It's not a date"

Theresa rolled her eyes "Archie; you love Atlanta, she loves you. You are going out together to a public place; just the two of you and you are getting dinner. So what does that sound like to you?"

Archie froze; Herry let out a loud chuckle "Terri I think you just dropped a bomb on him"

She laughed "So now that you know; I would recommend having a shower and putting on a clean shirt"

Archie just nodded and wandered over to the stairs; still in a daze. Theresa shook her head.

"Sometimes I swear I am the only one in this whole house with social skills" she complained

"And that's why we keep you around" Herry put in; smiling to him self, however he did not expect Theresa to throw an orange with remarkable accuracy to his head. Had he; he may have reconsidered his choice of words.

Theresa made her way towards her room, wiping the orange guts of her shirt when a hand reached out and grabbed her. She let out a strangled cry as she was pulled into the room and the door shut behind her, she landed on the bed as a frantic red head began to babble at her.

"TheresaIdontknowwhatowear!It'!" She wailed.

"Ok; first chill" It is ridiculous that I can understand them when they do that, she thought "Second; that t-shirt you bought the other day with the shorts I got from New York! Then we can straighten your hair so it won't get that Helmet shape! And those sneakers that your so fond of!" she muttered.

Atlanta sighed "Ok; that sounds good. Thanks Terri"

She flashed a smile and left to get the short s and her straightener. As she left her room she literally bumped into Jay.

"Opps" he laughed as he caught her before she could go splat on the floor "Where are you off too in such a hurry?"

"Atlanta is in need of my style advice" She grinned "and straightening" she clamped the straightener together; her face inches from his

"Well I better not keep you then. Though I was wondering…" I smiled down at her

"Yeeeees?"

"Herry, Odie and Neil are all going to see a movie tonight, and seeing as the "A's" have their date. I thought we could stay in a watch a movie or something"

"A movie huh?" She giggled "Sounds good." They untangled themselves and parted their separate ways; till Theresa spun around

"Wait; could you check on Archie for me? Make sure that he isn't wearing something that he shouldn't? I don't think he's coping with the idea of a date much better than Atlanta is"

He chuckled "Sure"

She ran up and kissed him, cupping his face with her hand. It was meant to be a short one, but Jay wrapping his arms around her deepened it. It wasn't till a loud cough interrupted them.

"Uh Theresa; you have ALL night for that! So make out on your on time!" Atlanta yelled from her doorway. Theresa and Jay both blushed and pulled away, not before Theresa gave Jay a quick peck and a wink as she headed over to the very irritated Atlanta. Jay grinned a dopey grin and walked up the stairs to Archie's room. He knocked lightly, but jumped when the door was flung open and Archie yanked him in. Jay sat on the bed and glanced at his friend, then burst into a fit of laughter. Archie wore a dress shirt and a tie was hung loosely around his neck, though he still wore his basketball shorts. Archie growled and shoved Jay off the bed.

"Don't laugh! Help me!" He growled "I don't know what I'm doing! Your girlfriend had to tell me it was a date!"

Jay frowned "But it is a date"

Archie groaned and fell on the bed "I was afraid of that"

Jay got up and rolled his eyes "What did you think it was? A play date?"

Archie sighed "I don't know! I thought it was just us hanging out or something"

"You and Atlanta are together! When you hang out, it's a date!"

"But we always hang out!"

"So you always have dates! It's just taken you a while to realise that" Jay shrugged

Archie frowned in silence till he stood up and turned to Jay.

"Ok, well if that's true then I really need help with clothes" he glanced down at himself. Jay smirked

"Yeah you do. Just wear whats natural. Atlanta loves you for you" He nodded

Archie smiled "Thanks; but I think you've been spending to much time with Theresa. Your getting pretty lovey dovey."

Jay raised his eyebrows "Should you really be making cracks at me considering the clothes that you're wearing"

Archie opened his mouth but was interrupted by the flash of Jay's PMR.

"I'll be letting you get changed now" he laughed at the goldfish expression that Archie now wore.

Neil and Odie were giving Archie the one over as he waited in the lounge for Atlanta. His simple jeans and t-shirt outfit. They paced around him in a circle; with each circle Archie felt his panic rise.

"Will you two stop it!" Archie yelled

"I think lover boy is feeling the pressure" Odie whispered

"Me thinks so too. Maybe you should put the tie back on" Neil snickered

Archie glared daggers at Jay as he and Herry walked out of the kitchen and grinned at the scene before them.

"Guy's leave Archie alone, his stress levels have already peaked today" Jay laughed

"And were going to be late for the movie" Herry complained

"But I want to see Archie's face when he sees Atlanta!" Neil whined

"No we have to go, but Jay" Odie leaned over "record it for us?"

He smirked "Sure"

The three boys exited the Brownstone with a wave from Herry. Jay walked over to Archie and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You need to relax Arch; Atlanta is crazy about you! And this is no different to any other time you guys have gone out! So just relax, don't let the date thing scare you" He smiled at his friend

Archie nodded "Yeah your right, I can be myself"

Theresa and Atlanta came down the stairs both with identical grins. Theresa went to stand next to Jay while Atlanta trotted over to Archie. Her hair just touched her shoulders and was perfectly straight.

"So you ready to go?" She smiled at him. He nodded but reached out and touched her hair.

"Your hair is different"

Atlanta and Theresa both froze and waited.

He smiled "It looks great; I didn't know it was that long"

The girls breathed a sigh of relief. Archie took her hand and grabbed their boards; Atlanta opened the door and they walked out together.

Jay smiled and took Theresa's hand and said in fake sadness "The kids are all grown up"

"I HEARD THAT!" Archie shouted just as the door closed causing Theresa and Jay to crack up laughing.

Once the laughing fit has subsided; Jay took Theresa's hands in his.

"So did you want to watch a movie or…" he grinned at her

"Or?" she smirked

"Or this?" he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers; he ran his fingers through her hair. Theresa wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away.

"Well the movie isn't going anywhere…" she grinned deviously

He pressed his forehead to hers "My thoughts exactly. So where were we?"

"Here" and with that she kissed him.

Archie and Atlanta rode their skate boards to the park; racing each other while trying to avoid hitting people and lamp posts. They arrived at the skate park just as the sun was beginning to set. They raced around and competed with each other as usual. Things were the normal between them; they behaved the same around each other as they did before, only now they knew that they were in love with each other and it made things so much better.

"You want to get dinner now?" Archie puffed

Atlanta; trying to stop herself from panting "Yeah, what are we having?"

Archie smiled "Well I thought we'd get Thai takeaway then go have a picnic in the park. If that's ok with you" he glanced at her warily

"Sounds perfect" She smiled. She went back to grab her board when some of the younger kids waved at her. She smiled at them; and taking this as sign they began to approach her. Though when they saw Archie behind her and the look he was currently giving them, they decided to leave. Quickly.

"Come on; lets go" he held out his hand. She smiled up at him and took it. Enjoying the rush that she felt whenever they touched.

They sat on the grass under a tree, take away tubs lay before them as the young couple leaned against the tree. Atlanta skilfully used her chopsticks while laughing at Archie as he frequently dropped and fumbled with his. He sighed in frustration and grabbed the plastic fork; admitting his defeat.

"You can use a adamantine whip yet you can't use chopsticks?" she laughed

"Since when do you need to know how to use chopsticks when fighting an evil god of time?" he shot back

She laughed "You never know when it might come in handy, like now" She grabbed a piece of chicken from his rice with her chopsticks before he could even think about pulling away

"Hey!"

"Too slow" she laughed "This was fun" she smiled up at him

"Try not to sound too surprised" Archie raised his eyebrows

"I'm not; it's just" she paused "I thought you'd want to be all mushy and stuff, but it's just like before"

He chuckled "Being mushy is Jay and the Drama Queens job and I told you, the only thing that would ever change between us is that I'm now allowed to do this" He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, gently at first but them taking her face in his hand and securing her lips to his. He eventually pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"And I don't think I've ever been happier"

"Same" she smiled softly.

He stroked her cheek; still looking her in eye "I guess we should start heading home" he whispered

Atlanta sighed "Yeah" she grinned suddenly "Better make sure that Theresa and Jay aren't doing anything they shouldn't"

He smirked "Do you really think that's what their doing?"

Atlanta giggled "I'll bet you $10 that their in one of their rooms; together"

He laughed "You're on"

They got up and brushed off the crumbs; Archie went to put the rubbish in the bin while Atlanta jogged down the path.

"Hey Arch; race you back home!" she called; running backwards. Archie looked up about to break into a sprint when he noticed the path behind her.

"Lanta! Watch out for the…"

"Whoa; ow!"

He winced "Pothole". He ran over to her and sat her up.

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine" she shrugged "Just help me up" He lifted her up and let her go.

"See I'm fine!" she turned to walk before crumpling in pain "Ow!" she began to fall, Archie reached out and grabbed her.

"No you're not" he frowned "Tell me what hurts"

Atlanta groaned "Fine; my ankle is a little sore". She sat back down on the grass as Archie examined her ankle.

"Looks sprained" He concluded

"You sure?" she asked

He gave her a withering look "You're talking to the master of hurt ankles here"

She blushed; glancing at the gold ankle brace "Right; sorry"

He just shrugged; then with a speed Atlanta would be envious of, Archie scooped her up bridal style.

"Hey! What the hell?" She shrieked in surprise

He smirked at her "Unless you plan on crawling home, I've got to carry you"

"Well least piggy back me; it's a little more dignified" She huffed

He chuckled "If you think so" He set her back down and turned around so she could climb on his back.

"Bend down will you! I can't reach!" she complained

He laughed again "Too tall for you?"

"No! I just cant jump with my ankle!" she growled

He sniggered "If you say so". He crouched down and she clambered onto his back; he walked back over to the tree to get the skate boards.

"Arch you sure I'm not too heavy?" she asked

He snorted "Lanta your lighter than my smallest dumbbell"

She laughed "If you're sure". They walked through the park and back out onto the street; they were about a block away when it began to rain.

Atlanta sighed and pressed her cheek against Archie's "I love summer rain"

"Why?"

"It's so rare and makes everything seem unpredictable" she smiled

"Huh. Never really thought about it that why" he mumbled. They were soaking wet now, though it was summer Atlanta began to shiver. Archie stopped under a shop and put her down so she could lean against the wall.

"Archie?" she looked at him wondering what he was doing when he pulled his shirt off. Before she could protest he shoved it over her head.

"It's wet, but it least it's another layer" He murmured

"Arch! You can't! Now you don't have a shirt…" she trailed off; he eyes wandering over Archie's naked torso and impressive six pack. She should congratulate Ares on a great exercise program…

He shook his head "I'm fine; I'm walking and I have you on my back. So get back on and let's go home"

She sighed, but hopped back on. They continued walking for a while till Atlanta broke the silence.

"You're too good for me, you know that?" she whispered

He grinned "What makes you think that?"

"You love me like a boyfriend, but then you look after me like a best friend" she leaned in and kissed his cheek "I don't know what I'd do without you"

He blushed "You ever think I feel the same? I never thought I could feel this way about anyone, but then you sprinted into my life" she laughed "And now I cant live without seeing you everyday" he whispered. They had just climbed the Brownstone steps; Archie carefully set her down and turned to face her.

"Thanks" Atlanta smiled; she took his face in her hands and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. They kissed in the rain, for what could have been hours but felt like seconds.

"Best date ever" she whispered

Archie grabbed her legs and swung her up back into bridal style, and Atlanta didn't protest. He opened the door and carried her in. They looked in the lounge room and saw the TV rolling the credits to some movie, with Jay and Theresa asleep together on the couch.

"Damn!" Atlanta muttered, Archie grinned

"You owe me $10 bucks" he sniggered

"I never thought they would be that innocent!" she hissed

"Yeah; let's hope we aren't" he chuckled. Atlanta smirked

"We'll see". He then carried her up the stairs to her room; he gently placed her on the bed.

"Want me to tuck you in?" he laughed. She shook her head

"Nope, I want you under the covers" she grinned. She pulled off her shoes and clothes till only her undies and bra remained. She climbed under the covers and laughed at the shocked expression Archie was wearing "For heating purposes of course"

He laughed and closed the door before he removed his shoes and jeans. She shuffled over and he slide in next to her; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Night Lanta" he murmured

"Night Arch" she whispered. He kissed her nose before closing his eyes. Atlanta smiled to herself, she had fallen in love with her best friend; and people say dreams don't come true.

The sound of the closed door echoed through the house; Theresa carefully raised her head and opened her eyes. She grinned at Jay who was trying to hold back the laughter.

"Do you think they fell for it?" she asked

He stood up and pulled her of the couch with him "Hook. Line and Sinker" he chuckled; he tilted her face to his and kissed her.

**I was in a fluff mood :)**

**This one was a bit more T rated then the other ones. Did you Archie fans enjoy the removing of the shirt? I did.**

**This story is dedicated to Starfish1234, I tried to have as much Archlanta as possible for you. I also had just that little bit of Jaresea for you fans. You all asked for this one so I tried to get it up as soon as I could. Your reviews have been really sweet, so thank you.**

**The next one I am unsure about; it could be the big date night or something else. Maybe something with some action/adventure…**

**Let me know what you'd prefer**

**Love L'amour est vie **


	5. Road Trip

**Road Trip**

The final bell rang through out the school as hordes of students poured out of every exit. Some even diving through windows; it was the beginning of the holidays and everyone wanted to get as far away from school as possible. Six teenagers casually walked to a large orange truck.

"It's school holidays people!" Neil shouted across the parking lot.

"Shut up Neil!" Theresa hissed; conscious of the looks people were giving them.

"I don't care. We are going to enjoy these holidays; I'm talking about the mall, movies, beach and parties!" he squealed with joy.

"I think you forgetting about a certain leader who will want to be on guard for a certain evil god of time. Like last holidays" Odie sighed

The others all groaned. They all loved Jay for his responsibility and leadership, but sometimes it was ok to have fun. And unfortunately it seemed Jay was in the bathroom when they were learning this in primary school.

"We can ask him" Atlanta shrugged "He might let us have a few days off"

"We could go to my beach house for a few days" Theresa offered

"Yeah that sounds great!" Herry grinned

"Oh please, he barely lets us talk to other people in case their working for Cronus! What makes you think he'll let us actually have a break for once?" Archie grumbled

A smile broke out on Atlanta's face and an idea popped into her head "Because this time, we know his weakness" she turned to Theresa and grinned. Everyone followed her gaze and broke into identical smiles.

"Oh Atlanta; your sudden flashes of genius never cease to amaze me" Odie beamed.

* * *

They sat in the truck waiting for Jay, discussing the final touches of the plan.

"So does everyone understand what they have to do?" Atlanta asked.

"Yup" Herry called from the driver's seat

"That's cause you only have to drive" Archie rolled his eyes. Atlanta shot him a look and turned to Theresa.

"You remember what to do?"

Theresa nodded "I think so"

"Cause it all comes down to you" Odie eyed her

"No pressure" she mumbled

"Don't worry, you've done it before and Jay adores you like a puppy" Archie sniggered

"I guess…"

"Shhs! He's coming!" Herry whispered.

"Remember; don't make him feel like were ganging up on him. Just Theresa" Atlanta looked around the truck.

Jay walked out of the school and over to the truck parked out the front. He climbed in the front seat next to Theresa and kissed her cheek before turning to the others.

"Hey; sorry I was talking to Hera"

"It's ok" Atlanta smiled "Lets go Herry"

"Yes ma'm". They pulled out of the school parking lot and set off to the Brownstone. Archie and Atlanta chatted with Herry while Odie and Jay talked about their advanced maths class. They were about half way home when Theresa glanced over her shoulder. She got a nod from Atlanta and a thumbs up from Neil. She grinned and looked over at Herry who just winked.

"Jaaay" she shuffled closer to him as everyone else leaned towards them.

"Yeah?"

"Well I was thinking we could go to my beach house these holidays. Just for a few days" she smiled up at him.

Jay frowned "But what if Cronus attacks? We need to be here ready for him" The rest of the team sighed in defeat and slumped back into their seats, but Theresa wasn't ready to give up.

"We would only be gone a few days! And Hermes can just portal us to where we need to be"

They pulled into the garage and everyone climbed out. Theresa walked up to the door and unlocked it, she turned back to Jay.

"But if you don't want to, then we won't go"

He smiled and was about to thank his understanding girlfriend when she cut him off.

"I guess I'll just have to save that bikini for another time" she sighed and walked into the house.

Jay stood frozen for a few seconds before running after her and yelling "We could go for a few days!"

Herry and Neil both laughed while Archie rolled his eyes; Odie turned to Atlanta

"How'd you know that would work?" He grinned

Atlanta beamed "Because besides being the leader of a team fighting an evil god of time and the descendant of a Greek hero. Jay is just another teenage guy." She chuckled

* * *

The next day was spent in preparation for their first holiday in what seemed like years to the heroes. Jay was at the school making sure that Hermes had all of their contact details. Odie was planning the best route on his hand made GPS. Herry was tunning his truck; making sure it could handle the five hour drive. Theresa was busy making calls, organising the power to be turned on and food to be stocked in the house. Archie and Atlanta went to the mall to buy snacks for the drive, toys for the beach and mass piles of sunscreen. Neil spent the entire morning looking for salt resistant shampoo. While seeing to their various tasks; each teen had to pack. Most of the afternoon was spent running from door to door, floor to floor, bursting into each others rooms to see who was packing what, could they borrow this and would they need that.

Athena smirked at the teens as they ate dinner talking about the beach. They seemed exhausted and excited that the same time. They bid each other goodnight and trudged up to their rooms, looking forward to the freedom that lay ahead.

* * *

"Why are we waiting again?" Herry whined

"Because Neil has no concept of time" Odie grumbled. Six teens sat around the lounge waiting for the blonde who had been keeping them waiting for the last fifteen minutes

"Couldn't we just leave without him?" Atlanta asked Jay hopefully; Archie and Herry glancing at their leader just in case…

Jay shook his head and sighed; though it was very tempting.

Theresa had been silent the entire time; when the sound of Neil humming drifted down the stairs and into the lounge, she snapped. The red head stood up suddenly and screamed.

"NEIL! Get your blonde head down here right now or I'll come up there and help you! WHICH WILL INVOLVE ME THROWING YOU OUT THE WINDOW!"

Everyone stared at the physic in shock and amusement; as Neil quickly ran down the stairs and out the door. Theresa growled and followed him. Herry chuckled and trailed after them with the others, twirling the truck keys around his fingers.

"Some how I think Theresa has needed this holiday for a while"

"Shes not the only one" Archie grumbled as they climbed in the truck; shooting a glance at Jay who was ignoring him and fiddling with the radio till Herry whacked his hand away.

"Hey; driver picks the tunes"

Everyone groaned as he picked the country station.

"This is going to be a long five hours" Atlanta slumped in her seat.

* * *

Herry yawned as he glanced out the window; the sun has just begun to set sending a pink light over the sky. They had been driving for so long that his radio had lost reception; Odie's GPS had led them down a quiet road with hardly any cars. Looking in the rear view mirror he grinned to himself. Odie and Neil rested their heads against each other while sleeping. Archie had an arm around Atlanta who was snuggled into his chest, both snoring lightly in unison. Herry looked to his left at Theresa and Jay. Theresa was asleep like all the others; resting her held on Jays shoulder. He had his arms around her with his headphones in; Herry guessed to avoid his choice of music. He reached over and waved his hands in front of Jays face.

Jay pulled out his headphones "What's up?"

"Radio isn't working and I need someone to talk to otherwise I'll fall asleep"

Jay glanced around the truck "Like everyone else?" he chuckled. Theresa sighed in her sleep causing both boys to jump and immediately freeze. She mumbled softly and shuffled down till she lay across Jays lap. He smiled softly; brushing her hair away from her face. Herry watched silently as Jay ran his hand down her cheek and along her neck. Herry flicked his eyes back to Jays face and with wide eyes. Jay wore an expression that Herry had only ever seen once. His parents wedding photo; the only photo he had of them.

"You love her" he whispered

It wasn't a question; it was a simple statement of fact. Jay looked up in shock, he blushed slightly and nodded.

"Always have"

Herry frowned "But you've only been together for like 6 months right?"

Jay sighed "Something like that. But I think I've been in love with her since the beginning. I used to think that she could never feel the same and if by some miracle she did feel the same way, I'd just be putting her life at risk."

Herry watched the road as Jay's word sank in. He had always believed in honesty, but somehow this felt more like Jay was laying out his hearts deepest secrets for him to see. If that wasn't a sign on friendship, than Herry hadn't a clue what was.

"Then why are you together?"

Jay smiled sadly and looked over at Herry who immediately regretted his choice of words.

"Oh wait; forget I said that" he winced

Jay chuckled "It's a good question; I just remember seeing her one morning and thinking, 'I can't go another day without her knowing how I feel'. And I my life hasn't been the same since"

Herry grinned "She's changed you, ya know"

Jay smirked "How?"

"Well; for a start you smile more. It used to be Cronus this and Cronus that, but now you relax and laugh"

"Thanks I think"

Herry laughed; he looked back down at Theresa and asked quietly "Does she know all this?"

Jay shrugged "Don't know. She knows I love her; that I'd do anything for her, but I don't think she knows that I've been crazy about her since day one. It's hard to know, that's the trouble with dating a physic." He grinned sheepishly

Herry shook his head "You need to tell her this man, besides I'm pretty sure she's the same"

Jay nodded and looked out the window just as the truck hit a bump and began to swerve. Herry wrestled with the steering wheel as the truck lurched to the side and skidded along the dirt. Theresa woke with a squeak of surprise and clung to Jay in shock, Odie dived for his laptop while Neil clung to his head. Archie flung his eyes opened, pulled out his whip and tightened his grip on Atlanta. Who was still asleep. Herry pulled the truck to the side of the road before skidding to a stop.

"Is everyone ok?" He turned around to look in the back.

"Yup" Odie called; clutching his laptop to his chest

Neil ignored him as he pulled his mirror out; Herry took this as a positive sign. He turned to the "A's"

"You ok?"

"I'm fine" Archie nodded; he glanced down at the red head in his arms "And Atlanta is…" a light snore erupted from her as she continued to doze.

Herry chuckled "She's fine. What about you two?" he looked over to the front seat.

Theresa wore a bewildered expression and had her arms around Jay in a vice like grip; Jay appeared to be struggling to breathe…

"Fine" He choked out. Theresa relaxed her grip and blushed a little. Herry; now knowing everyone was ok, dived out of the truck and popped the hood. Everyone else sighed and climbed out after him. Archie grinned down at Atlanta and gently placed his lips on hers. He chuckled to himself as he felt her wake and kiss him back. He pulled away and smiled.

"Nice of you to join us"

She yawned "Are we here?"

Archie shook his head "No, the truck seems to be having trouble moving forward."

"Oh" she mumbled "Bummer". Archie took her hand and hopped out of the truck with her in tow. They walked around to the grassy patch where Jay, Odie and Neil sat. They turned to see Herry's lower half hanging out of the truck as the rest of him was swallowed by the trucks engine. Theresa was stretching out her cramped limbs and Atlanta joined her; sighing when she felt her arms crack.

"Well at least we get to have a break"

"Yeah but who knows how long it's going to take for Herry to fix the truck?" Neil grumbled

"How far away are we from the beach house Odie?" Jay asked gesturing towards the GPS in his hands.

"No idea. GPS is out of batteries and I can't find the spares" he groaned

"I'm going up there" Theresa pointed to the hill that rose behind them; partly obscuring the sky "I think we're near the house."

"I'll come with you" Odie hauled himself up and walked alongside the redhead.

Jay sighed and lay on his back. The sounds of Herry cursing and muttering wafted over to them.

"Will someone give me a hand?" he yelled

"Dude I know boats not trucks" Jay called back "And Archie can't even do jigsaws"

Archie threw a stick at him.

Neil sighed "I just hand a manicure"

Atlanta got up. "I'll help"

Herry, Archie and Neil all sniggered while Jay just rolled his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Herry hauled himself out of the engine.

"Lanta, you don't know anything about cars"

She glared up at him "Are you saying women can't be mechanics?"

There it is Jay thought to himself "You walked into that one Herry"

Herry ignored Jay and held his palms out in front of him "Hell no. I've seen Theresa tinker away at hers, but **you** don't know anything."

She growled "Well maybe you don't know everything about me". She pushed past him and stood on her tippee toes as she leaned into the trucks monstrous engine. Jay sat up as both he and Archie leaned forward watching the little pixie like girl clang about in the engine. She emerged a minute later with grease on her cheek. She wiped her hands on the rag Herry was holding before smirking up at him.

"You've torn the fanbelt." She called over her shoulder as she sat next to Archie. All four boys stared at her in shock.

Neil sniggered "Herry maybe you should have Atlanta check the truck before we go on holiday"

"Shaddup Neil!" Herry yelled from the truck

"How do you?" Archie trailed off

"I have three older step brothers" She grinned "You learn things. I can also skull a can of coke and hot wire a car"

Archie laughed and kissed her forehead. "That's why I love you"

A sharp whistle interrupted them. All four looked up to the hill were they made out the shapes of Theresa and Odie waving them over. They ran up the slope and watched in awe as the ocean slowly emerged below them.

"Wow" Herry breathed "This was here the whole time? How come we didn't hear it?"

Archie rolled his eyes "Cause you were to busy yelling at your truck"

"Hey I.." Herry started when Jay cut him off

"Theresa does this mean where close to your house?" he asked her

She grinned and pointed to the right "See that bluish blob over there"

Everyone squinted into the distance where a house was visible; it sat right on the beach and was at least 100 km away.

"Theresa that's got to be like a 2 hour walk!" Atlanta cried out

"Actually it's more like 3" Odie corrected

"So what are we going to do? It's been and hour since I went to bathroom" Neil fidgeted.

"Well we can't walk tonight" Jay sighed "Its sunset and I don't think it would be a good idea to be stumbling around in the dark"

"And we can't leave my truck on the side of the road! Someone will steal it" Herry cried

"Well we can't stay here" Theresa mumbled

"Why not? It be like camping" Archie ginned; Theresa and Neil both wrinkled their noses.

"But we don't have any tents and stuff" Neil wailed

"We can sleep under the stars. We have sleeping bags in the truck" Jay smiled as a solution began to form.

Odie cleared his throat "Uh guys I think your forgetting something"

Everyone turned to him. "What?"

"We need food and water to camp. Unless you're planning on eating seaweed and drinking saltwater"

Everyone groaned "Aw crap" Herry cursed.

"I guess we'll just have to walk" Jay sighed; the idea of them wandering around the side of the road at night wasn't an appealing one.

"There might be a car at the house" Theresa offered "But I'm not sure"

"Well we still have to find a way of getting there" Odie frowned

"Should we call the God's?" Herry asked. The others talked amongst them selves as Theresa walked over to Jay.

Theresa tapped him on the shoulder "I have an idea, but I don't know if it's going to work" she whispered

Neil having over heard them "What's your plan?" he asked loudly attracting the others attention.

Theresa pinched the top of her nose while Jay glared at Neil who squeaked and ducked behind Herry.

"Theresa?" Atlanta asked softly

She sighed "Well Persephone and I have been working on teleportation" she murmured

"Whoa, really? That is so cool! So you can just zap us places?" Herry grinned

Theresa shook her head "No not really. I'm only just learning and I can only transport myself. And I need to visualize where I'm going. Otherwise I could end up anywhere."

"Well you can see the beach house and you know what it looks like so what are you waiting for?" Archie questioned

Theresa frowned "It's kinda dangerous. Remember that time you and Herry came home and found me on the floor in the kitchen" she looked at Odie. Who nodded "Well that's cause I came from Ms Persephone's solarium. It kinda exhausts me" she muttered embarrassed.

Odie remember walking into the kitchen and finding the red head unconscious. He remembered watching Herry lift her and carry her towards the stairs. He remembered the way her hair fell down Herry's arm. But mostly he remembered Jay's face when he, Atlanta, Archie and Neil walked in. He watched his leaders face go from shock, to anger to concern to out right panic. Which is why it was so easy for the others to recognise the particular expression, it also happened to be the one that Jay now wore.

"No. Absolutely not" he growled staring at Theresa "Last time it knocked you out for 2 hours and that was just the school to the Brownstone. The beach house is almost 100 km away!"

"Jay it's not like we have any other choice" she tried to reason

"Of course we do. We can just go without food tonight and start walking tomorrow" he hissed

Herry's stomach rumbled in protest; Herry just blushed while Atlanta stifled a giggle

Archie put his hand on Jay's shoulder "I know it's not exactly the best idea, but it's all we have. And if we don't feed Herry soon then he might eat Odie"

Jay frowned and began to pace; the six watched their leader walk back and forth until he whirled towards them suddenly making them jump.

"Right; well if your going to do this then you have too take your PMR, you have to contact us as soon as you get there, if your gone longer than an hour were calling the God's. Understood?" he barked

Theresa nodded and hugged him "I'll be fine, don't worry. I've been practising since then"

Jay wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent. "OK you better go I guess" he mumbled. He unwillingly let go and stepped back to stand between Herry and Archie.

Theresa exhaled and sat cross legged on the ground. She breathed slowly; focusing on the beach house. She visualized herself walking in the door and into the kitchen. She smiled when she felt the familiar warmth around her.

Jay, Atlanta, Neil, Odie, Archie and Herry watched her with worried but curious expressions. Atlanta gasped as a light purple haze surrounded her friend making her blurry. Theresa opened her eyes, they were a bright purple and then she gently faded away. The six heroes stood frozen as they stared at the spot the physic once sat. Carefully Archie walked over and tapped the ground with his foot.

"Feels warm" he murmured.

* * *

The waiting game began. The teens decided to busy themselves as they awaited Theresa's return. Herry pushed the truck up the hill, while the others pulled out the remaining food and sleeping bags. They made a circle with their sleeping bags around the fire that Odie was building. He and Neil had gathered rocks and sticks which Neil claimed had caused him to chip a nail.

With a happy little blaze burning and everyone sitting or lying on their sleeping bags, the uncertainty rose around them and floated above their heads. Odie was tapping away at his lap top trying to get a satellite picture of their location while Herry threw things in the fire. Neil worked on his manicure; Atlanta would go for a run, sit down for a second then get back up again. Archie was flicking his eyes between the blur that was his girlfriend and the spot where his friend was last seen. Jay stared at his PMR waiting for it to buzz. Odie coughed.

"Guy's its been 50 minutes" he whispered

"So what do we do?" Atlanta puffed; momentarily standing still

"Call the Gods" Jay answered

"But we said that we would wait an hour. What if she's just lost track of time?" Archie supposed

"What if she's lying on the floor unconscious?" Jay snapped

"Jay she's probably fine" Herry said calmly "Knowing Theresa, Archie's right. She might have just lost track of time."

"So don't go calling Hera immediately" Odie said wary of his leaders temper when it came to danger and Theresa "Give it 15 more minutes and if she's still not back or we haven't heard from her…" he trailed off

"We'll go get her" Archie whispered.

Almost on cue a warm breeze wafted blew around them before a light thud erupted. Jay spun around and stood facing Theresa; who was carry what seemed to be the entire contents of the house.

"Theresa!" he yelled and ran over to her followed by the others. Herry took all her bags and the surfboard that she nearly knocked Odie out with. Jay hugged her.

"Why didn't you call when you got there?" he growled; but stopped when her say her eyes flutter in exhaustion.

"Uh Terri you ok?" Atlanta asked worry filling her voice

"Uh yeah…I just need to sit down for a while" she whispered

Jay led her over to the sleeping mats where she immediately plonked down and sighed. She clutched her head and groaned.

"What?" Herry asked

"I have such a head ache" she mumbled. Archie ran over to the truck and sprinted back holding a bottle of water and a box of pills. Theresa smiled gratefully while Atlanta squeezed his hand.

Herry and Odie were sorting through the piles of stuff that she brought with her.

"Theresa, why do we need a surfboard?" Herry asked holding it up

Her smile faded as she stared at the ground; "Well when I got there…it kinda reminded me of my mum" she whispered; Atlanta sat down next to her and put an arm around her "I didn't think it would…and I don't think I could stay there. So I thought that maybe we could just try to camp here instead? I like that idea better than staying in that house" she looked around; the colour returning to her face "So I grabbed everything I thought we would need."

"That sounds great" Jay smiled;

"Yeah I haven't been camping in ages!" Atlanta beamed

"Uh guys!" Neil yelled "What are we going to do about showers? I need to wash my hair at least twice a day"

Archie rolled his eyes while Herry chuckled "Neil we're right next to the beach."

"I can't wash my hair in salt water" he cried indignant "Do you know what the salt could do to my perfect hair!" he squeaked

"Neil it would be good for you to rough it for a few days" Jay smirked

"But but but" he blubbered

Theresa smiled "Neil just think about the tan you'll get by spending the whole day on the beach"

He paused "Well I suppose there is a bright side…"

"Enough of Neil" Archie moaned "Let's get dinner ready"

"Hell yeah" Herry boomed. They piled the food in the back of the truck, and rummaged through it all. After much squabbling between Archie and Atlanta over instant soup or pasta; Jay walked over grabbed a handful of 2 minute noodle packets and walked back to the boiling water that Odie had already started. Herry found the plates and forks buried under the bags of stuff.

"Theresa I have no idea how you thought of all this stuff" he muttered

"Herr she can teleport over 100 km" Odie sighed "I think being able to remember to pack spoons comes easily"

Theresa grinned happily "Oh Odie you have no idea"

* * *

Everyone happily slurped on their noodles talking about what tomorrow would bring.

"Arch you have to come swimming!" Atlanta pleaded.

He frowned; conscious of everyone staring at him "Well…only in the shallow part. And if the waves are small" he mumbled

"Yay!" the fiery red head squealed; kissing him on the cheek causing him to blush the same shade of her hair. "You'll love it. It's about time you learnt to get over your fear"

"I am not afraid!" he began to shout when Odie cut him off.

"So who's doing dishes?"Odie asked before yelling "Not it!

"Not it!" Herry boomed

"Nunmmm" Jay mumbled between noodles

"Not it!" Neil and Theresa yelled in unison. Everyone stared at the "A's" who had only just realised that they had chosen a very bad time to start bickering.

"Damn" Archie muttered while Atlanta just groaned. They gathered up the dishes and walked over to the tub that Jay had prepared earlier.

"Remember to dry them after!" Neil called "We don't want any diseases!"

"SHUT UP NEIL!"

* * *

With the dishes done and the moon making an appearance; the heroes began to get ready for bed. Unfortunately it had never occurred to the team that camping outside left you with very little privacy; especially when wanting to change. The boys stood around the fire holding their clothes facing the girls who were pulling their clothes out of their bags in the truck. Theresa and Atlanta turned to blush at the boys who just watched them and blushed back.

"Uh so what do we do?" Herry questioned

"I guess Atlanta and I will get changed over there" Theresa pointed towards a rise in the sand dunes that was covered in bushes.

"Don't come over" Atlanta called as they walked over.

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on Jay and Archie for you" Odie called while Herry sniggered; Jay and Archie both took a step towards Odie who dived behind Herry.

"Oh please it's not like you both weren't thinking about it" Neil rolled his eyes.

Jay and Archie just blushed and turned away while the other boys exchanged a grin.

* * *

Atlanta and Theresa wandered back to the camp; Theresa had been forced to borrow a pair of Atlanta's little cotton boxers as her pink nightgown was really appropriate for camping.

"So are you ok? You seemed kinda upset when you got back from the house" Atlanta asked softly

"Yeah I'm better now" she smiled grimly "I just had all these memories hit me and didn't really know how to deal with them"

"Well maybe you should. It might make things easier" she spoke carefully; not wanting to upset Theresa on the sensitive subject that her mum was.

"Yeah. But not right now" Theresa grinned "Right now I just want to enjoy my break"

"Sounds good" Atlanta smiled; they had just reached the top of the sand dune and could see the boys standing around the fire.

"Race you!" Theresa yelled; but just as Atlanta was about to break into a sprint Theresa pushed her into a bush and ran away laughing.

The boys watched Theresa shove Atlanta and run towards them. They were clutching there stomachs with laughter when Atlanta finally ran up to them. She had a twig poking out of her hair which just made everyone laugh even more. Odie quickly pulled out his PMR and took a photo. Once the laughter had died down; Archie poured water on the fire and the team crawled into their sleeping bags. Most of the boys just had boxers on, while Archie wore track pants. Neil had his green silk shirt and pyjama pants with matching eye mask.

"Neil don't you think you've gone a bit over kill with the pj's?" Atlanta asked

"Atlanta my skin needs to be surrounded by silk at all times." Neil informed her while everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"Night everyone" Jay called as six mumbled "night" followed. Jay slid in between Neil and Theresa and sighed. Though things weren't according to plan, he was still having a good time. He listened to his friends chatter and thought that it probably had something to do with the people he was with. He glanced around the little circle that they had formed. Herry and Odie where looking at the photos on his PMR, Neil was doing a last minute check in his mirror while talking to Theresa about some magazine and Archie and Atlanta had joined their sleeping bags to together and had their arms around each other. He grinned before closing his eyes.

"Oh by the way guys, I snore" Herry whispered

Everyone groaned and buried their faces in their pillows.

* * *

Theresa woke during the night shivering. She had goose bumps down her arms and her hands were numb. She sat up and looked around at her friends. Herry was snoring lightly, with Odie still holding his PMR. Neil slept silently; his chest rising and falling. Atlanta and Archie were snuggled under the sleeping bag blanket; looking blissfully happy. This gave her an idea. She wriggled out of her bag, cursing the cold air and slide over to Jay. Half of his naked torso hung out of his sleeping bag as he lay on his stomach. She touched his shoulder gently as he flinched away from her cold touch. Theresa prodded him again as he stirred awake.

"What's up Terri?" He mumbled half asleep; sitting up.

"Could I sleep with you? I'm really cold" she whispered

He frowned "Course" he unzipped his sleeping bag and she dived in. Wriggling around to face him and burying her face into his chest.

"Jeez you weren't kidding. Your toes are freezing" he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, rubbing her arms trying to warm her.

"Better?" he asked

"Much" she murmured. He chuckled.

"Anytime" he whispered in her ear; his breath tickling her neck. He tilted her face to his and gently kissed her. Theresa pulled away for air and blushed.

"Your lips looked a little blue" he grinned "In fact I think they still might be" leaning towards her and pressing his lips back on hers. The two teens lay by the sea; waves crashing around them, only being seen by the stars.

* * *

Atlanta cringed as the rising sun shone in her face. She blinked back the sudden ray of light and looked around; trying to recall last night. The memories of breaking down, watching Theresa evaporate into thin air, then being shoved into a bush by her and then finally falling asleep with Archie's arms around her, and never feeling more safe and loved. She shuffled around to face her purple haired dork, careful not to break his hold of her waist. He was still asleep; a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. She just stared at him for a moment; enjoy the peaceful look on his face. Atlanta decided to take advantage of the early morning light and the beach. The little red head began to wiggle away from Archie's chest when his arms suddenly constricted and pulled her back causing her to squeak in surprise.

"And where do you think you're going?" He whispered hoarsely in her ear

She giggled "I was going to go for a run on the beach. Wanna come?"

"Always" he chuckled; sitting up and pulling her up with him. He stood up picking her up and carrying her under his arm away from their sleeping team mates.

"Why do you pick me up all the time? And will you put me down?" she snapped

His smiled faded a little as he carefully placed her feet back on the ground.

"I just kinda like the feeling of having you in my arms. Makes me feel like nothing can hurt you, but I wont do it anymore if you don't like it" he mumbled looking down. Atlanta's annoyance blew away with the sea breeze. A little part of her was still fuming that he thought she needed protection, but most of her was getting that warm feeling in her chest whenever he said something like that. It always made her day; though she'd never admit it. She walked back over to him and stretched up on her tippee toes so that she was eye to eye with him. She kissed him softly; wrapping her arms around his neck and he weaved his around her waist. She pulled away and smiled.

"Sorry. I'm new to this remember" she touched her forehead to his.

He laughed darkly "I am too"

"You know I love you right?" she asked concerned.

A broad grin stretched across his face in flash before he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her with passion. He chuckled at the dazed look on her face and murmured.

"I do, but every time you say it it's like I'm hearing it for the first time"

She just beamed "I love you Arch"

He laughed "Love you Lanta". They stood smiling at each other in silence; just looking into each others eyes and enjoying the moment. Suddenly Atlanta shook her and raised her eyebrow at him.

"So are we running or not?"

He laughed "Of course" He let her go and pulled on his shoes. Atlanta glanced at him, taking in the way his black track pants contrasted with his pale torso. She turned away from him and smiled to herself; wondering why she was so oblivious for two years. She found her sneakers and grabbed her shorts about to get changed when it occurred to her that she was out in the open, and in front of Archie.

She blushed "Um I have to change my shorts"

He grinned and folded his arms across his chest and stared at her "You want me to turn away? I've seen you before"

She blushed so much that it was hard to tell where her hair ended and her forehead began.

"Yeah but it was dark in my room, and we went to sleep like straight away!" she protested "You didn't see much, not that there's much to see" she muttered

He shook his head and walked up to her. He grabbed her chin with his hand and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Atlanta; you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. So don't ever believe otherwise" he hissed angrily. He released his tight grip of her face and turned away from her. He stood with his back to her and called over his shoulder.

"You can change. I won't look". Atlanta stood frozen holding her shorts in her hand. Archie said a lot of beautiful things to her. She made a habit of memorising them; but he had never been angry when he said something before. She didn't need to be looking as his expression to know he was annoyed; just the way he was standing was enough of a give away. Atlanta took a deep breath and stealing some of Neil's confidence walked over to the purpled haired teen and stop about a meter in front of him. She flashed a brief grin at his surprised face before tugging off her green boxers to reveal her red undies. She didn't look at her boyfriend while changing; in case she lost her nerve. When she pulled up her shorts she finally snuck a glance at Archie and blushed.

He stood frozen and wide eyed; still watching her. It always panicked her when he watched her like that, but now she didn't seem to mind to so much. She slipped into her runners and turned back to Archie and giggled. He still stood watching her; the same goldfish expression on his face. She gently tapped his cheek and waved her hand in front of his eyes; trying to stifle the giggles. He blinked and smiled down at her.

"Scratch that. You're the most beautiful girl in the entire universe" he grinned

She just blushed and smiled. Atlanta grabbed his hand as they walked towards the beach. They glimpsed down at their still sleeping friends. Atlanta nudged Archie in the ribs and pointed to Jay's sleeping bag. He whistled quietly and the sight of Jay and Theresa together in the sleeping bag.

"Look's like Jay had a good night" he chuckled. Atlanta lightly whacked the back of his head.

"Behave" she whispered. A smile spread across her face as an idea popped into her head "Just for that". She let go of his hand ran behind him in a blurring speed and sprung onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He jumped his shock, but laughed loudly before shaking his head.

"For someone that knows you like I do; I seriously don't get you"

"That's the point! Now get a move on, once we get down to the beach were racing" she challenged.

"I won't go too fast for you" he grinned

"Oh please you couldn't…whoa!" she clung to him even tighter as he sprinted down the sand dune. The wind was stinging her eyes, but she didn't care. She was with Archie and she was flying.

* * *

Odie yawned as he reached around for his glasses; he sat up and crawled out of his sleeping bag stretching. He rubbed his eyes as he glanced around the fire, noticing the empty sleeping bags and one overcrowded one. He grinned and kicked Herry awake. The brawn growled and turned away till another sharp kick in the gut had him awake.

"What?" he yelled; before Odie shushed him and pointed to the other side of the fire. Herry pulled himself up and stood next to Odie smiling at the red and brown heads that were poking out of Jay's sleeping bag.

"Huh. Did we miss something last night?" Herry chuckled

"Looks like we did" Odie smirked. "Should I take a photo?"

"Hell yeah" Herry laughed; Odie grabbed his PMR and took a photo of the sleeping couple lying in each others arms while Herry went over to the sleeping blond, grabbed his sleeping mask and snapped it into his face. Neil shrieked in surprise sitting up and screeching at Herry who was rolling on the ground laughing. Jay jumped up in shock and blinked at the face full of red hair that filled his vision. He sat up and looked over at the others.

"Morning guys" he laughed. He climbed out of the sleeping bag; leaving the sleeping physic. "Do you want to make more noise or is this good for you?" he joked

"Sorry; Neil is not a morning person" Odie choked out between sniggers and the fuming model.

"You could have hurt my face!" he screeched and Herry who was still laughing. Jay shushed him and pointed at Theresa.

"Let her sleep. She's exhausted from yesterday"

The boys looked over at their friend; she slept soundly cured up. She smiled slightly and sighed; mumbling words they couldn't understand.

"So you slept well huh Jay?" Neil grinned; Jay was pulling on his board shorts and turned to face him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked

Odie rolled his eyes "Jay he's referring to the extra person in you sleeping bag"

Jay just blushed and shrugged "She got cold last night. I wasn't about to let her freeze"

"Sure sure" Herry chuckled

Right on cue Theresa sighed loudly interrupting them.

"Jaaaaay" she whined in her sleep; a frown forming on her face. The three boys just sniggered at Jay who just grinned.

"Herry stole my cookie!" she whined again. All four boys burst into loud laughter.

"She talks in her sleep?" Odie choked out between laughs

"Yeah all the time" Jay chuckled, but blushed suddenly "I mean she told me she does…." He back tracked as Odie raised his eyes at him. Theresa began to stir and sat up looking around at the boys.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Neil and Odie just laughed more as Jay shook with laughter. Herry grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Apparently I owe you a cookie" he sniggered; sending Neil, Jay and Odie into fits of laughter. Theresa just gaped at him and blushed.

"Yeah you do" she giggled. She walked over to Jay who was still trying to get his breath back. She kissed his cheek.

"Hey" she flashed him a smile earning her a blushing grin in return.

"Hey" he whispered. Following her with his eyes and she went over to the truck and rummaged through the box of food.

"Anyone up for breakfast?" she called.

"YES!" Herry boomed; running over to join her.

"Where's Archie and Atlanta?" Jay asked; looking around

"Judging by the hideous shades of hair those two runners are sporting" Neil pointed down to the beach "They went for a run"

Jay laughed quietly as Archie and Atlanta sprinted into the camp sight sending sand flying everywhere.

"Hey guys!" Atlanta puffed

"So what's for breakfast?" Archie looked around expectantly; as if he was hoping Athena would appear with pancakes and syrup. Theresa tossed a small cardboard box at him; he caught it and looked down.

"Cereal?" he frowned "Is this for everyone?" he asked holding up the small box; eyeing Herry.

She laughed "No, there individual boxes. You just pour the milk in"

"Ah. Genius" He grinned; making his way to the milk. Everyone sat in a circle munching on cereal; except for Herry, who just drank his before grabbing a second.

"So we swimming?" Jay asked

"Of course" Atlanta grinned "The water looked great and it's warming up" she glanced up at the already blue sky.

"We have to wait half-hour before swimming" Odie announced

"Aw Odie" Theresa whined

"Hey; do you want to get a stich?" he shot back

"No" mumbled Herry

"Besides it will take us at least an hour to get ready anyway" he sighed. Atlanta stood up smiling.

"So lets go!"

* * *

They packed up their campsite and cleaned up after breakfast. The boys simply pulled on their board shorts while Theresa and Atlanta went over the sand dunes to change.

"We'll meet you on the beach" Jay called

"Want me to take the board?" Herry called and grabbed it when Theresa nodded.

"Try not to take all day" Archie yelled laughing at the face they gave him. They pelted down the dune towards the bright blue ocean. Once the boys were out of sight; they pulled out their bathers. Theresa grimaced at the sight of Atlanta's rash vest and shorts.

"What?" the huntress asked; looking at her bathers

Theresa sighed "Atlanta you are allowed to show some skin"

Atlanta frowned "But these are all I have"

"Lucky I brought some spares" Theresa beamed holding up a pile of bikinis.

"Oh no. I'm not wearing one of those!" she took a step back

"Please Lanta! I'll be wearing one too! And you know Archie would love to see you in one of these" she giggled at the blush the spread across Atlanta's face "I'll let you pick if you want" Theresa bargained

Atlanta just sighed; it was pointless arguing against Theresa. If she said no then the taller girl would just tackle her and tie the bikini on her. "Fine. But I'm choosing. And I get to wear shorts"

"Yay!" she squealed; she spread out her multicoloured bikini top collection on the sand and stepped back allowing Atlanta to choose.

"Are they trying to save money on fabric?" Atlanta muttered under her breath

* * *

The girls eventually emerged from the dunes and walked back to camp to dump their clothes. Atlanta had settled on a teal coloured bandeau bikini with a white string that tied around her neck. Her red shorts; according to Theresa clashed terribly and she refused to let her wear them. Atlanta wasn't about to go without shorts though; so they compromised by her wearing Theresa's black ones. Atlanta was almost falling asleep with boredom when Theresa finally selected her deep blue two piece with small white polka dots with a ruffle trim around the bust line and hips of the bikini. They slowly walked down the dune; towards the sound of Herry's laughter.

"Terri you sure about this?" Atlanta asked nervously; glancing down at her bare stomach

"Lanta don't worry" Theresa squeezed her hand "You're gorgeous and that colour looks great on you"

"Speaking of looking great" Atlanta eyed her friends long body "Jay's eyes are gonna pop out of his skull"

Theresa laughed and blushed "Maybe"

"I can't believe I'm half naked in front of Archie; again and in one morning!" Atlanta muttered

"So when were you half naked for Archie?" Theresa grinned

"Later" she blushed as they jumped of the last little bump of sand and onto the beach. Odie, Herry, Jay, Archie and Neil sat on the beach waiting for them. Neil lay on the beach next to a giant bottle of tanning oil. He sat up and took off his sun glasses.

He whistled at the girls "Looking good ladies!" Jay and Archie both punched Neil in the arm as he squeaked in pain muttering about bruising. Theresa and Atlanta both stood next to the boy's; blushing as the felt their eyes wandering over their bodies

"Come on. Let's go already!" Theresa cleared her throat; anxious to stop the staring. She grabbed her surfboard and turned towards the water while Atlanta grabbed Archie's hand and dragged him to the water. Herry and Odie sprinted to the water while Jay caught up to Theresa.

"Uh…um those are nice bathers" he coughed glancing at her up and down.

Theresa grinned "Thanks. There new. That purple one was so old" she sighed

"Uh yeah, I like this one better. Waaaay better" he smiled. Theresa whacked him with the surfboard as he jumped away.

"So you surf?" he asked; running his hand along the board

She frowned "Not very well. I used to get lessons but I was never very good"

"I'll be the judge of that" he flashed a smiled before wading into the water. He dived under and swam over to where Herry and Odie sat on a large pile of rocks. Atlanta and Archie sat on the sand where the waves washed over their legs.

Theresa paddled out on her board; diving under the waves till she was far out enough. She watched the waves over her shoulder; letting the small ones pass. Till she lay down and paddled with her arms; the wave surrounded her as she sprang up and crouch down to balance. She rode for a few seconds; steering the board when she suddenly fell backwards into the water. The remaining heroes watched the ocean; waiting. Finally a red head popped out of the water and climbed back on the board. Theresa paddled over to her friends on the rock; she untied the leg strap and smiled up at the boys.

"Anyone want a go?" she gestured to the board.

"Yep!" Herry dived into the water and grabbed the board; he paddled out as Theresa climbed up onto the rock.

They watched Herry stand up then fall instantly; laughing at terrible balance. The rest of the day was pure paradise. Everyone had a go at surfing; except Archie who just refused to go in that deep. Only Atlanta and Neil seemed to be able to stay up for more than a second. Atlanta had great balance while Neil had pure luck on his side. Archie went waist deep in the water; partly because he wanted to overcome his fear, but mostly because a bikini clad Atlanta was helping him. They buried Odie in the sand; making a mermaid out of the body of sand, and taking a photo despite his protests.

They tore around the beach playing tag, chasing each other with clumps of seaweed and looking for shells. Around lunch they ran back up to camp for lunch, apples and bread with cheese before running back to the water. Neil fell asleep on the sand and woke up sunburnt and screaming. Archie and Atlanta climbed to the top of a sand dune with the surfboard and slid down it laughing. Jay and Theresa built a giant sand castle that they then jumped on. Odie and Herry dug a huge hole that Atlanta fell into while running; disappeared completely and had to be lifted out by Herry. The band of heroes all sat and watched the sun set; the sky turning a light orange and the clouds hot pink. Theresa went down to wash her feet; Jay snuck up on her and slung her over his shoulder and walked back up the dune. Laughing at her fists banging on his back and when she eventually gave up. Herry and Odie began to make pasta as everyone else shook the dried sand from their bathers and changed. They sat around the fire laughing and talking.

"How perfect has this been?" Theresa smiled

"It's been the best day I can remember" Herry grinned

"Yeah I can't remember the last time we had a break like this" Archie sighed

"I don't want it to end" Atlanta grumbled

"Don't worry; we still have the rest of the week! That's heaps.." Odie was cut off buy the buzzing of Jay's PMR. The teens paled and stared at Jay's pocket. Jay just flipped open his PMR and sighed.

"Hello?"

"Jay! How ya doing?" Hermes voice rang out; causing everyone to groan

"Were all fine, Hermes. What's up?" Jay asked

"Well Hera just wanted me to let you know that there's been a major blackout in the city" he spoke cheerfully

"Is there any sign of Cronus?" Jay questioned; the fun care free Jay was gone replaced by the responsible one that spent all day in his room planning strategies.

"Not at the moment, but Hera said you better be ready just in case. I'll portal you here"

"Ok thanks Hermes, see you soon." Jay hung up and turned to the others.

"We better pack up as much as we can. We also have to get dressed." He ordered getting up. He walked over to the truck, but turned back around when nobody moved.

"Jay; it's just a blackout" Odie reasoned

"It might be more than that!" Jay said "We have to be prepared for Cronus"

"Jay we are. But right now it's not Cronus. So let's just go back to our holiday and **IF** it is Cronus then we'll go" Atlanta offered

"No. We need to go, this holiday was a bad idea." He muttered; he looked over at his friends and the pained expressions they wore. "Fine I'll go myself and let you guy's know if it's Cronus"

"Jay" Theresa whispered "Stay". He just shook his head and walked down to the road and back the way they came. The remaining six sat in silence and thunder boomed behind them making them jump.

"Well this holiday turned around fast" Neil grimaced

* * *

Jay walked along the top of the sand dunes that sat along the side of the road. He sighed; he was so confused. Every part of him was screaming at him to turn back to his friends, while his head was telling him to find a spot away from the road that Hermes could portal him from. He was annoyed that his friends hadn't come with him, but understood why they wanted to stay. It was unfair for him to ask them to leave the only holiday they've had in years early. He just would go back to make sure everything was ok, that was his job. As the leader, the responsible one, the one without a life he thought darkly.

"Jay!" a voice rang out. He turned around and squinted in the dark. A boom of thunder made him jump as the sky flashed with lightening.

"Jay wait!" the voice called out again. This time he recognised it.

"Theresa!" he yelled before she crashed into his chest "Whoa" he stumbled back; hugging her.

"Jay I'm sorry that we didn't come with you" she whispered into his chest.

"It's ok" he smiled darkly "I don't expect you all to obey me"

Theresa stepped out of his embrace and looked up at him. She stared at him, watching his with her big green eyes.

"Theresa?" he asked warily

She held out her hand "Come back"

He shook his head "Terri I can't. If it is Cronus causing the blackout then we need to go"

"Jay I know this is important! But so are we! We want you to come back and stay" she murmured; still holding out her hand.

"Look Theresa you just don't get it! None of you ever do! This is the most important thing in our lives and you all just treat it like its nothing! Other people's lives depend on US!" he yelled finally losing it. Theresa stopped in shock and gaped at him. A clap of thunder boomed above them as the rain began to pour. Within seconds they were both soaked.

"I don't get it?" she hissed over the rain. "The most important thing in our lives?" she repeated; white rage boiling inside of her "How _dare _you?" she spat

Jay stepped back in surprise as he watched her; cautious of her fierce temper.

"Terri, I'm sorry that was out of line I…." He was cut off by her hand coming into contact with his cheek.

"Ow!" he clutched his face in shock

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" she roared "We have given up EVERYTHING for this! Everyday we get up and train, fight and risk our lives because it's we're told to do! And you have the NERVE to tell us that we don't understand it? That we don't put in as much effort as YOU!" she screamed pointing her finger at his chest "In case you haven't noticed we are there fighting along side you! I have never heard anything so IGNORANT or SELF CENTRED! And I live with NEIL!" Her voice was deafening; her eyes glowed a faint purple; making him freeze in panic. She took a deep breathe; her hands clenched into fists as she tried to regain control. Her eyes faded back to they normal colour and she dropped her gaze from his.

"And to add the pile; you think that defeating Cronus is the most important thing in YOUR life! Well I'm SORRY I got in the way! That wont happen again, I wouldn't want to distract you from you're goals" she cried; her voiced shook and Jay could see despite the rain, the tears that poured from her eyes.

"So just go!" she whispered; turning away from him. Jay was unable to move. His face was burning, but he didn't notice; all he could feel was the enormous hole that had been ripped in his chest. Had he said all those things? He had made Theresa cry, hit him and so angry that she had almost lost control of her powers. Right now; even Cronus was better than him. He walked over to Theresa and grabbed her in his arms. She struggled against him; trying to wriggle away.

"Jay don't! Let me…" she screamed hoarse

"Shush" he whispered. He grabbed her face and forced her to kiss him. She kissed him back for only a second when she pulled away and shoved her hands against his chest.

"Let me go now" she snarled. He pulled away his arms and she stepped away from him immediately. His chest felt cold where she had touched him. She just stood staring at him; he had seen her this mad before, but it had never been directed at him.

"Theresa please!" he pleaded "Just listen to me". She didn't say anything; just watched him. Her eyes were cold and cut right through him. Somehow her silence was worse than when she was screaming at him.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered; agonized "I didn't mean any of it. I just snapped. I know the risks and sacrifices you all put in, and I'm thankful because if it wasn't you all then we would never be able to defeat Cronus. I just hate the idea of him being out there, and I don't think I'll ever sleep properly till hes gone" he mumbled.

He hated the space that was between them; he took a careful step towards her. She didn't move; just continued to watch him. She was within arms reach now; he slowly raised his hand to her face. Theresa pulled away from his hand; and glared at him.

"Theresa; what I said was a complete lie. I've never been as happy as I am with you now. Honesty you're reason I get up every morning and try to stop Cronus because as long as he's alive you're in danger! And I can't live with that. God, I was like this even before we were together. Just seeing your face was enough motivation for me. I've been in love with you since day one; since you first said hello to me."

He laughed "Why did you think I asked you if you could read minds? I was worried that you had just heard me think how beautiful you are. Then you started throwing nun chucks and beating up giants. I was blown away by you. You were this beautiful, dangerous, mysterious girl that I couldn't get out of my head. Theresa I love you more than sailing, more than stars, more than life. And don't allow my stupidity to ever let you believe otherwise."

He paused looking at her waiting; watching for any emotions that he could read on her face. Theresa's face softened and the sight of Jay's broken and pleading expression. She took his hands and held them in both of hers. He stared at their hands; then at her face, praying to every God that she would forgive him.

"That was a hell of an apology" she whispered; her face almost nose to with his "And I love you too. Even your stupidity". He smiled and pressed his lips it hers; lifting her above his head, the hammering rain forgotten.

"I seriously don't know what I'd do if I never met you" she smiled; as he still held her above him.

"I would find you" he whispered. She leant down and kissed him gently.

"Jay, I know you're just trying to protect everyone. But you need to remember" she spoke softly

"What?" he asked

"There's no point in worrying about the city burning when it's raining. And right now" she looked up at the sky "It's raining."

* * *

Theresa and Jay walked back to campsite; holding hands. They arrived to find everyone stuffed inside Herry's truck; trying to avoid the rain. They cheered and clapped when the couple returned. Jay and Theresa climbed into the truck; squished beside their friends.

"Sorry about your face" she whispered out of earshot of the others.

"I'm pretty sure I deserved it" he whispered back; kissing her nose "But I'd prefer to not be on the receiving end of your fists from now on if that's ok" he grinned. She just blushed and nodded, falling asleep snuggled up against him.

He watched her; the gears in his mind whirling. She was they most important thing in his life, she made him laugh, smile and enjoy everyday. She gave him hope, joy and love. And she loved him too; he knew that now better than ever. She had made him a better person in just a few months. Imagine what she could do in the rest of their lives. He smiled to himself as he glanced into her face; he was going to make sure that they stayed together. Forever.

* * *

**Hello! Are there any readers still out there? **

**I'm sorry, I know I've be gone for so long that I honestly can't remember the last time I posted a chapter. But never fear! I am back, and will hopefully become more vigilant when it comes to updating. **

**This one has taken me a rather long time with exams, viruses and just forgetting about it it's a miracle it's even finished. I quite liked this one as it had a bit of conflict, which I enjoyed writing. Also tried to balance out the JxT and AxA for everyone, though I always find myself writing more JxT than anything else. Must work on that. It was also a bit longer than normal (might be why it took so long) but I figure I better make it up to you all. **

**Not sure about the next one, haven't quite decided between Jay and Theresa going sailing or Herry's and Odie's fix up. Let me know what you would prefer first. **

**Read and Review kiddies**

**L'amour est Vie**


	6. The Fix Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans, if I did it would not be rated PG. **

******The copious amount of line breaks are to help with the change of characters, just to stop any confusion. **

* * *

**The Fix Up**

Theresa and Atlanta wandered into the Brownstone via the kitchen after hockey practice; still in gym clothes and hockey sticks in hand. In the lounge Archie and Odie played video games with Jay watching and Neil stretched out on the couch filing his nails. Herry's lower half was hanging out of the fridge as he begun his daily job of emptying it. Theresa frowned as her eyes flicked between Herry and Odie.

"Uh Herr, Odie?" she called getting their attention "What are you doing?"

"Well Theresa, I'm beating Archie at his favourite game" Odie replied chuckling "And Herry seems to trying to swallow that sandwich whole. Why? What are you doing?"

"Well I was just about to have a shower" she replied casually, walking over to stand between the lounge and the kitchen "But I just thought I should remind you THAT YOU BOTH HAVE DATES IN ONE HOUR!" she screamed. Odie jumped and fumbled with his controller while Herry choked on his sandwich; eyes wide. Jay jumped up and pounded Herry's back with both his fists allowing the brawn to swallow and breath.

"WHAT?" Odie yelped turning to face the red head while Herry stumbled in from the kitchen looking just as alarmed.

"Guy's I told you this morning!" Theresa cried in frustration "The girls I was fixing you up with for the social! Tara and Felicity? Ring any bells?"

"Yeah I remember, but since when was it tonight?" Odie cried panicked

"Since I told you at breakfast this morning!" Theresa yelled in exasperation, before groaning "this doesn't matter. Herry, you're picking Felicity up from her house at six. Odie, Tara is coming here at six too. So you two better have thought of something to do!"

Odie and Herry both shook their heads, which caused the others to snicker at the terrified expressions they wore.

"Well you can think of something while getting ready! Herry, fastest shower in history! Then I'll help you find something to wear. GO!" she barked as he scrambled up the stairs; she turned to Odie "I'll pick something out for you now and when Herry is done, you shower even faster! Now MOVE!" she hauled him towards his room, muttering about time, boys and their lack of understanding it.

"Theresa can be a little controlling huh," Jay mumbled, eyeing the disappearing figure of his girlfriend with trepidation.

"Maybe a little" Atlanta grinned

"Are you kidding?" Archie rolled his eyes "She has more control issues than a boot camp Sergeant"

"Don't forget that crabby temper" Neil chimed in from the couch

"I HERAD THAT!" she yelled from Odie's room, causing them all to jump and bolt for the stairs.

"HIDE!" Neil cried as they scrambled up the stairs.

* * *

Herry and Odie both stood in the Hall as Theresa slowly paced around them, analysing their appearance with a critical eye. Much too Theresa's frustration she had been left very little to work with when it came to finding an outfit for each boy. Neither of them came close to being the same size of Jay, Neil or Archie so she had no chance of mixing and matching.

Theresa had picked out a dark grey polo shirt for Herry, and had found a pair of dark jeans buried in his closet. Odie was much more difficult as he spent most of his money on gadgets rather than clothes. She had been forced to allow him to wear his usual brown pants, but had insisted on a navy blue button up shirt that was left a little unbuttoned at the top to reveal a white t-shirt. Odie had rolled up the sleeves to his elbow at a pitiful attempt at rebelling. She had given up on their hair, as it was too late to do anything.

She stepped back to stand next to Neil; some how she and Atlanta had also managed to shower and changed between the frantic running around that had likely left damage to the Brownstones floorboards.

"Well Terri I think you've done a great job." Atlanta grinned

"Thanks." She smiled

"Yeah they almost look human" Neil sniggered

Herry and Odie both shot him a look. Theresa laughed before quickly turning it into a cough.

"Alright; Odie, what you doing tonight?" she questioned

"Movies. Her choice, I pay" he answered promptly

"Good. Herry?"

"He stole mine!" Herry whined

"You still have to think of something! You both can't go to the movies" Theresa exclaimed

"Uh bowling?" he mumbled.

Theresa sighed "Why not? It's not like it's a first date or anything" she groaned. "Herry you better go" she shuffled him to the door and handed him a slip of paper "That's Felicity's address. Good Luck" she smiled

"Thanks Terri. See you guys later" he called before shutting the door.

"Odie, Tara going to be here any second so…Odie?" she stopped and looked at her friend in concern.

"Uh Odie, you ok?" Atlanta touched his shoulder gently

"Yeah…fine. Never better" he squeaked "Maybe I should just go to my room for an hour or so" he made a break for the basement; but Archie grabbed him.

"Oh no you don't. You've got a girl waiting for you" Archie grinned. Theresa pulled them both into the lounge and sat Odie on the couch.

"Odie what's wrong?" she asked

"I just. What if she doesn't like…like the way I look?" he whispered almost inaudibly

"Oh Odie" Atlanta murmured, "You have nothing to worry about. You're a smart, funny guy that most girls would kill to be with."

"Yeah right. Guy's that look like Neil" he grumbled

Theresa grabbed his shoulders "Odie. Trust me. She will not care what you look like. She's not that kinda girl. Just be yourself and she'll love you as much as we do"

"Besides you can't all be me" Neil sighed into his mirror, ignoring the looks the others were sending him

"Seriously Odie. You're a good guy and if she can't see that then she isn't worth keeping." Jay smiled. Odie nodded to himself just as a light knocking came from the door making him spring into the air.

"Oh for the love of Zeus" he whispered as Archie went to open the door.

"Hey, you must be Tara. I'm Archie" Odie heard him say. Tara walked into the lounge followed by Archie, who went to stand next to Atlanta. She smiled at Theresa who nodded towards Odie who was shaking a little. Tara was very pretty. She was much it his relief, shorter than him with brown skin, but not as dark as him. Her hair was shoulder length, black and she had brown eyes. She smiled at Odie and walked over to him.

"Hi" she beamed

"Uh hey." He stuttered back.

"So what are we doing?" she asked

"Movies" he answered, "Wanna get going?" he grinned shyly

"Of course. Nice to meet you guys. Bye Theresa" she called, tugging a blushing Odie to the door.

She and Odie walked down the Brownstone steps; smiling shyly at each other before Odie broke the silence.

"So what's your favourite video game?"

* * *

With the front door closed and the sound of Odie and Tara's voices drifting away the remaining five dove into action.

"Ok Neil, you stay here and monitor the security camera in Herry's truck and in the movies" Jay ordered as Neil grabbed Odie and Theresa's lap tops, one showing the inside of Herry's truck and the other an empty movie theatre.

"Archie, Atlanta. You two follow Odie and Tara. We'll need Theresa's car to keep up with Herry" he continued "And remember; don't let them see you, but if they do then…"

"Lie your asses off" Neil cut in. Jay paused at the door, and turned back to his friends.

"Is this a good idea?" he asked doubtfully

"Jay, remember all the jokes we've all gotten over the past few months? The innuendoes and suggestions about us" Archie gestured between him and Atlanta then Jay and Theresa "We're only doing the same to them for that hell"

"Just think of this as payback" Atlanta chimed in. Jay laughed and pulled Theresa towards her car.

"Alright. Lets do this"

"Ah; there's the Jay I love" Theresa giggled as they climbed into her sports car and sped down the road.

"So we running?" Atlanta asked, looking over at Archie.

"Us? Hell no. Were going to travel in style." He grinned, going to the back of the shed.

"Oh? And what do you…Oh my gods!" she shrieked gaping at the black motorbike Archie leant against.

"Nice huh? Hep made it for me. Shall we test it?" he chuckled; holding out a red helmet for her. She ran over and grabbed the helmet that was the exact shade as her hair. Archie pulled on his black one and started the bike.

"Can I drive?" Atlanta pleaded

Archie snorted "Nope" but backtracked when he saw her expression "Maybe on the way back" he sighed.

"Yay!" she squealed. She climbed on the bike and wrapped her arms around Archie's waist. He kicked off the stand and pulled out of the garage. They flew round the corner, flying down the road and annihilating every speed limit.

* * *

Herry pulled up in front of a small house; glancing at the paper one last time before sighing and climbing out of his truck. He opened the small gate and in a couple of steps was at the front door; he knocked wincing at his failed attempt at doing it softly. The door was flung open and Herry stared down at a small balding man with glasses.

"Yes?" he frowned, eyeing Herry warily

"Uh my names Herry. I'm supposed to be picking up Felicity?" He asked unsure

"Oh Dad that's for me!" A girl flew around the corner and stopped next to the man. She was tall, though she wouldn't be much bigger than Theresa. Herry smiled; she was gorgeous. Her hair was long and a dark blonde. She was tan with bright blue eyes that Neil would be jealous of.

"Hey" Herry turned to her "I guess your Felicity"

"Yep. And you wouldn't be Herry would you?" she laughed.

"That's me" he smiled "So you ready to go?"

"Sure. Bye Dad!" she waved as they walked out the door. Her father looked a little stunned and seemed unsure about what just happened.

"So what are we doing?" she asked looking up at him.

"Uh it's a surprise"

She laughed "Alright, as long as it's not the movies. That is such a cliché!"

"Course not" he grinned while making a mental note on asking Odie what the hell that was.

He led her to his truck and opened the passenger door for her; she blushed and looked at the giant step between the pavement and the truck.

She hesitated and took a step back to jump when Herry grabbed her round the waist lifting her into the truck.

She squeaked in shock laughing breathlessly "Oh god I wasn't expecting that"

"Oh, uh sorry" he blushed.

"I don't mind, I just didn't think you'd actually be able to lift me" she grinned. Herry walked around and climbed into the driver's seat.

"I'm pretty sure I could bench press you Felicity" He smirked "Besides I have to help Theresa all the time. Odie too" they both laughed. Herry pulled away from the curve and speed off.

"So this is your truck?" she asked glancing around the interior

"Yeah. My Granny gave it to me. Then Hep…err my mechanic upgraded it for me" he grinned

"Well it's pretty impressive" she smiled.

"I like it. It's kinda my baby. So you're on Lanta and Terri's hockey team?" he asked trying to make conversation

"Yeah, I love it. Those girls a great, Atlanta is so fast! And Theresa always knows were the balls going, she's really good at reading the play of the game"

Herry chuckled nervously "Yeah, no clue how she does that. I haven't been to a game of theirs in ages. I'll come watch next time. "

"You should. We could use a cheer squad" she laughed

"Aren't you an expert on that? Terri said you're on the cheerleading team too. We came to watch that time the girls were in your team" he smiled at the memory, blocking out the ending of course.

"It's ok. I like hockey better. The girls are a lot nicer" she rolled her eyes. Herry pulled into the parking lot of the bowling alley. "So bowling huh? Never been". Herry gaped at her in shock, before flying out of his door to run round and open hers. He offered her his hand and helped her down from the truck.

"Then you are in for a serious treat" he chuckled.

* * *

Odie and Tara walked into the movie theatre; chatting about the movies that they could see. Odie insisted she pick, but she ended up choosing the movie he would have picked anyway, the Sci-Fi. He paid while she bought the popcorn.

They walked into the theatre and sat in the middle, while behind them two bright haired teens snuck in and sat up the back.

"Neil? Can you hear me?" Archie hissed into his PMR

"Hello? Hang on I'm just finishing my nails" Neil called back

"Oh for the love of" Archie cussed

"Ok all done. You two lovers in the movies yet?"

"Yeah. Odie and Tara are sitting in the middle and were up the back. No sign of contact yet. Any news from Jay and Theresa?" he whispered "And don't call us lovers" he snapped as an after thought

"I still think we should use codenames. No; hang on I'll call you back" Neil whispered back. Archie hung up and turned back to Atlanta.

"Any new signs?" he asked

"Not yet. Though they seem to be smiling a lot. That's good right?" she frowned

"I have no idea. Theresa knows this stuff" Archie frowned "You got any popcorn?"

"Right here" she produced a giant bucket

"Ah lovely" he beamed; shoving his hand in.

"Don't spill it!" she yelled

"Shush!" he hissed; he grabbed her and dived below the seats. Odie looked over his shoulder; frowning.

"Odie?" Tara nudged him. He shook his head

"Nothing; thought I heard something. So your into sci-fi?" he grinned, turning back to their conversation.

"That was close" Archie snapped "You almost blew our cover!"

"Me? You're the one that spilled half the popcorn!" she growled

"What? You yelled and…" Atlanta shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth, smiling.

"You were saying?" she asked sweetly

He swallowed "Nothing" he frowned; grabbing more popcorn.

* * *

"Hello? Jay you there?" Neil yelled into the PMR "HELLLLO?"

"Yes Neil I'm hear" Jay's voice called back "any news from the A's?'"

"You mean Atlanta and Archie? Seriously, can we use spy code names? Can I be GLO? For good looking one?"

"No Neil your HQ. Now what did Archie and Atlanta say?" Jay groaned

"Nothing. No sign of contact. They're sitting a few rows behind them in the movies. What about you?"

"We parked around the corner of her street. Herry picked her up and lifted her into the truck. He also opened the door for her." Theresa called

"Oh well aren't they cute. I'll tell…what do we call the other two?" Neil frowned

"The A's" Theresa and Jay both called.

"Do we have too? I like the Batteries better. You know like AA batteries? Its waaay more inventive."

"Neil, what's going on in the inside of the truck?" Theresa asked. Neil glanced down at the laptop.

"Nothing. They're just talking". He yawned, "They're not doing anything interesting"

"Neil these things take time. They've only just met each other," Theresa reasoned

"True. Took you lot ages" he chuckled

Jay and Theresa both rolled their eyes "Anyway Neil, were just pulling into the bowling alley. Check in soon" Jay said before hanging up. Neil sat in silence thinking and looking at the two screens. Herry and Felicity had left the truck while the movie was starting so the theatre was dark which made it hard to see. Neil sighed and turned on the TV. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"HQ…handsome's quarters" he smiled to himself.

* * *

Jay and Theresa walked into the bowling alley, looking for Herry and Felicity.

"Over there" Theresa pointed to the lane to the right of the alley. They ran into the small restaurant to the side of their lane. Theresa and Jay sat at a booth near the back that gave them a clear view of their friends.

"What happens if they recognise…" he stopped when Theresa opened up her bag and shoved a grey beanie on his head.

"Think this will be enough?" he asked frowning "What about you?"

Theresa tied her hair into a ponytail and slipped on a pair of black-framed glasses. "It should be" she flashed him a smile.

He stared her and grinned, "You look quite cute with glasses"

"Thanks" she blushed "Oh look. Herry's teaching her!" she squealed

Over on their lane, Herry was demonstrating how to bowl. He grabbed the lightest one for her and taught her which fingers to use and where to stand.

"Ok so the angle of your arm is the direction that the ball is going to go" he gently centred her arm "So just aim and throw it" he smiled then went to sit down. Felicity walked up to the lane and pulled the ball to her chine like he showed her. She swung her arm back and threw the ball down the lane. It skidded to the side and went straight down the gutter. Felicity turned around and blushed at Herry who just sniggered.

"Wrong angle" he called from his seat "Here" he got up, grabbed another ball and handed it to her.

"Help me?" she pleaded

"Your too fair away from the centre" He frowned "move over this way" Herry shuffled her to the right putting his hands on her waist. Felicity looked up at Herry as he held her, she smiled shyly. He looked down at her and beamed; she loosened her grip on the ball, it tumbled out of her hands and straight onto Herry's foot.

"Ow. Felt that" he chuckled

"Oh my god! Herry I'm so sorry! Are you ok? You toes must be broken!" she cried in shock "We have to get you to hospital!" Herry just laughed.

"Don't worry about it! I'm fine. I've got strong bones; believe me" he smirked

"Are you sure? You should be in serious pain. Like screaming and broken bones" she asked doubtfully

"I'm fine, look" he stood on his toes with his other foot "Don't worry your pretty head Flick, I'm fine"

"Flick?" she frowned

"Yeah, that's what we used to call a girl at elementary school. Her name was Felicity" Herry shrugged "But if you don't like it" he frowned

"No it's not that. I do like it, nobody's ever called me that before" it dawned on her, smiling

"I will then. Now are you going to bowl or am I gonna have to take your turn?" he challenged

"Not on your life" she smirked and grabbed her bowling ball. She bowled and watched the ball fly down the lane and knock down four pins. She squealed jumping up and down, smiling at Herry.

"I did it!" she yelled

"Good job" he laughed; her enthusiasm was infectious. He grabbed a bowling ball and took his turn, getting a strike.

"Oh wow your pretty good at this" she frowned

"I've done it before" he smiled "For you first time you're doing great"

She blushed "Thanks"

"Now how about we get some pizza?" he grinned

* * *

Archie yawned as the movie reached halfway; he found Sci-Fi dull and over worked. He glanced over at Atlanta who seemed to be literally on the edge of her seat with her eyes focused on the screen. He nudged her and whispered.

"Can we just leave and wait till…" he was cut off by Atlanta shushing him and signing him to be quiet without tearing her eyes from the screen. He groaned loudly and slouched back into his seat. Archie glanced around the crowed cinema, noticing that Tara and Atlanta seemed to be the only girls below the age of 50 here. He pulled out his PMR and groaned again when he realised that there was still another hour to go. He turned to Odie and Tara; just being able to make out their heads in the dark. If it weren't for Odie's fro then he never would have spotted them.

"Great choice" Odie leaned over and whispered to Tara

She giggled "Thanks, I've always loved space movies"

"Really? I can never get anyone to come with me to see one" Odie grumbled

"Well I'd be more than happy to come with you. That's if you don't mind" Tara blushed

"No no that be great!" Odie yelled, wincing at the shushing that followed "I mean yeah sure, if you want" he coughed slightly.

Tara smiled and leaned towards Odie "Would these outings be classed as more dates?" she whispered

Odie could feel blood rushing to his face "Well yeah…I mean only if you want them to be" he stuttered out

"I think that sounds great" she grinned leaning closer to Odie, who had shuffled around to face her. He lightly touched Tara's cheek, counted to three and closed the gap between them.

* * *

Jay let out a long sigh, twirling a fork around in his hands. He and Theresa had been watching Herry and Felicity for over an hour, and frankly he would rather be listening to Chiron rattle off the names of every bone in a Chimera than sit here watching Herry blush like a tomato and Felicity let out the giggle of a four year old. Theresa; however was in rapture at the mating scene before them, at one point even taking notes on their expressions. She seemed completely unaware that her boyfriend was watching each second tick by on his PMR, swearing that this was how Cronus was finally going to kill him.

"Theresa maybe we should head back home" Jay sighed. Theresa whirled around to face him, mouth hanging open.

"But Jay, Herry just took Felicity's hand!" she squealed. Jay glanced around the pillar that obscured them from their friends view and sure enough Herry and Felicity were hand in hand. Though both were blushing furiously at the same time of course.

Jay laughed, "I don't think I've ever seen Herry blush this much. Except for that time he had to pick up Persephone of course."

Theresa raised an eyebrow "And you were always Mr Suave? I remember quite a few cherry tomato faces of yours"

"Well yeah, but that was when we were first going out. Back then I was still trying to process that fact that you actually liked me too" Jay commented offhandedly

"Aw. That's sweet Jay" Theresa smiled "But I can still make you blush" with a flirtatious smirk on her face she slide over to Jay's side of the booth and placed her hand just above his knee while leaning towards him. Despite Jay's furious attempts to stay nonchalant, he could feel a warm blush spreading over his face. He and Theresa had been together for a while now, yet she could still make him turn from cool and collected leader to bumbling fool in mere seconds.

Theresa had trouble holding back her smirk; sure Jay could pretend that he wasn't still shy about intimacy, but when it actually came down to it he was the same old Jay that was alarmed at hearing she might be able to read his mind. She glanced into the corner of her eye, checking that the restaurant was still reasonably empty before making her move when disaster struck. She spotted Felicity and Herry walking towards the register of the restaurant, effectively cutting of their only exit. Jay was still staring at her, oblivious to the danger of exposer that they were now faced with. Not knowing what else to do Theresa grabbed Jay and pulled him into a searing kiss. Jay sat frozen for a moment before eagerly responding and wrapping his arms around Theresa's waist. Momentarily distracted from Jay running his fingers along the inside of her jeans waist band Theresa peaked at the front of the restaurant to see Herry and Felicity walking back to their lane, carrying a milkshake each. Theresa sighed in relief and gently pulled away from a still dazed Jay.

"Its ok their go-" she was cut off by Jay pressing his lips on hers and resuming their PDA

"Mmmm Jay they left already" Theresa sighed as he moved to her neck

"No I think their still near the entrance," He whispered hoarsely in her ear before recapturing her lips.

"I'm pretty sure I saw them leave," She murmured against his lips, her resolve failing quickly

"Just in case" he kissed along her jaw before she turned and kissed him. Just as the two completely blocked out the sound of the crashing bowling pins, Jay's PMR begin to buzz. Loudly. Jay groaned in frustration, stealing one last kiss before turning to answer the annoying device.

"The world better be ending," he growled

"Jay you're not going to believe it!" Archie yelled from the screen

"Then tell us quickly," Theresa snapped, appearing next to Jay

"Jeeze chill drama queen. What we do break up you two sucking face" Archie snorted before laughing at his friends faces "Oh gods I did didn't I? HA! THAT'S HILARIOUS" his laughing face was shoved out of the way as Atlanta appeared looking more apologetic

"Sorry about dork face over there." She glanced over at Theresa while an indignant snort was heard in the background

"We'll live. Now what were going to tell us?" Jay asked, eager to switch topics

"Oh yeah! Odie and Tara were making out in the movie!" she screeched

Theresa grabbed the PMR "Oh my gods are you serious!" she yelled

"Well it was more like just one kiss but they both seemed pretty happy about it" Atlanta grinned

"Oh that's so great! I knew they would like each other" Theresa beamed in satisfaction

"Yeah yeah you're a regular Eros, were all so proud" Archie reappeared rolling his eyes "So what do we do now Miss matchmaker?"

"Well were are you now?"

"Just outside the movie complex. The movie finished about ten minutes ago" Atlanta chimed in

"Where are Odie and Tara?" Jay asked

"Still walking out, they decided to watch the credits" Archie sighed

"Alright well once they come out, you can either follow them or head back home to watch the door for when Odie come's home. Keep in mind you need to be home before him." Theresa warned

"What you reckon?" Archie asked Atlanta

She paused in thought "I think we should follow them, with the bike we can beat him home easy"

"Yeah we'll follow them" Archie turned back to the PMR

"Ok well let us know what's happening and don't forget to let Neil know when Odie's almost home" Jay called back, there was a slight pause before "Wait, what bike?"

"Gotta go!" Archie quickly hung up, stuffing it back in his pocket and avoiding Atlanta's gaze.

"You didn't tell him about the bike?" She grinned

"If I did then he'd probably make me give it back" Archie grumbled "Or make me listen to why boats are better than motorbikes"

* * *

"So I guess I should drop you home now huh?" Herry mumbled. He and Felicity flew through several games of bowling, poor Felicity being annihilated in each one. However she earned Herry's respect and put him in awe after eating an entire pizza with two sodas and one chocolate milkshake.

"Yeah I guess so. Could you drop me at my Moms? I live with her and visit my Dad on Fridays"

"Oh so their divorced?" He asked gently

"About ten years or so. Don't fret though, I came to terms with it a long time ago" She smiled reassuringly

"That's good" he nodded

"What about your parents?" Felicity asked

Herry smiled "My parents are farmers, my Dad grows corn and potatoes and Mom looks after the animals"

"That sounds like a nice home" she grinned "But how come you don't live with them?"

"Well our house is like five hours from here in the middle of nowhere. So my parents sent me here so I could go to school" he recited the story Hermes drummed into his brain

"That must be hard" she frowned

"Its alright. My Granny lives around here so I see her all the time, and living with the others is like a big family" he smiled at the thought

"So how come you all live together?"

"None of us live around here, and our parents wanted us to go to Olympia High" He recited again

"What's it like living with that many people?" She asked curious

"Its great, we were all a bit awkward at first, but now were all like a family" He smiled

"Really? So whose the Mom and Dad?" she grinned

"Ah that would be Jay and Theresa. Jay is awesome, but he gets so stressed and worries like crazy. Only Theresa can get him to relax once in a while. Also Theresa is the only one that can make us do our chores when we're all feeling lazy and when she gets angry its like a bombs gone off" he chuckled "But then she can be really kind and gentle. And Jay can be immature and silly when he wants"

She laughed, "That sounds like Theresa. I don't really know Jay that well; I'm in his Bio class though. There together aren't they?"

"Yeah, have been for a little while now. Took them even longer" he sighed "I mean I think Theresa was just about to hit Jay over the head with something. For such a smart guy he can be serious dumb" He rolled his eyes

She laughed "I remember that! Theresa would always come to practise complaining about it, I felt so bad for her. Then I would see them in classes and in the hall and Jay would just be looking at her like…" she paused unsure

"Like she was the only thing he could see?" Herry chimed in

"Yeah. Like she was the only girl in the world" Felicity smiled "I thought they were sweet together"

"Yeah, but Archie and Atlanta are really romantic"

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean Archie writes her poems and I'm pretty sure he can draw" Herry babbled

"Oh that is so sweet!" she gushed

"Ah shit Archie's gonna kill me for telling you that" Herry groaned

"Don't worry, I wont tell him" she grinned "Oh make a left here" she pointed to the crossroads they were approaching

"Sure thing" Herry made turn "So do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"No" she sighed "Mom and Dad were having problems before I was born, and I think having a kid made it worse for them"

"Oh well I'm sure it wasn't your fault" Herry mumbled

"I know, but it would have been nice to have a big family. Do you have siblings?" She asked, eager to switch to a happier topic

"Nah, just me. Mom wanted a big family, but I think she had trouble getting pregnant or something. Besides the guys are like family to me"

"So Theresa and Jay are the parents. Whose the baby?" She grinned

"Hmm, I'd say Archie and Atlanta. Atlanta is a year younger than the rest of us and she's so little" he laughed "And the way she and Archie race around the house its like their kids; Odie's room is in the basement and he got so annoyed with the stomping he set up a trip wire" Herry started laughing "Atlanta face planted into the ground and Archie made a hole in the wall!"

Felicity giggled "Didn't that get you guys in trouble?"

"Oh yeah, Ath…uh Anna, she's like our nanny got seriously angry and made Archie and Odie fix it"

"It must be nice, living there" she mused

"Yeah its great. Except there is always someone in the bathroom whenever you need it" He grumbled

"I bet that causes a few problems," she giggled

"Gods yes. You know Neil right?"

"The pretty guy?"

"Yeah, well he and Theresa are the worst. One time they were fighting so Neil paddocked the bathroom on her floor" Herry shook his head and smirked at the thought

"Oh my god what happened?" she grinned

"Theresa kicked the door down when Neil was in the shower" Herry chuckled

Felicity burst out laughing, "That's hilarious. What did Neil do?"

"He screamed. I surprised you didn't hear him, my ears are still ringing" He muttered

"You guys could have your own T.V show" she laughed, "Oh this is my house on the right"

Herry pulled up to the small house, noticing the giant garden that seemed to cover the entire yard.

"Thanks for tonight Herry. I had fun" Felicity smiled

"That's good" he smiled back "Can I see you again?"

"I'd love too" she beamed before leaning over and kissing him.

* * *

Odie had insisted on walking Tara home, despite it being in the complete opposite direction of the Brownstone. After their occasional kisses during and after the movies, Odie had felt a wave of confidence and could not believe that he was currently holding a pretty girl's hand and walking her home after taking her out on a date.

"Uh well this is my place" Tara gestured to the small apartment block that now loomed before them

"Oh that was quick" Odie blurted out surprised

Tara giggled "I had a lot of fun tonight Odie, but" she frowned looking at the ground

Odie felt his chest tighten "But?" he prodded gently

"With what happened in the movies, well I don't usually do that kind of thing on a first date" she blushed

"That kind of thing doesn't usually happen to me at all" he grinned "But Tara" he paused while she met his gaze "I like you. And I want to see you again" he leaned over and gently kissed her cheek " I'll call you tomorrow"

"I'd like that" she beamed "But this time I get to decide where we go" she smirked

"Your on" he laughed

"Goodnight Odie" she smiled and ducked inside the apartment.

Odie grinned to himself, fighting the urge to skip all the way home.

* * *

"Neil if you don't answer in the next 3 seconds I'm going to break every reflective surface in New Olympia" Archie growled into his PMR.

"Do you know how much bad luck that would be? Even I wouldn't be able to help you" Neil sighed

"Were the hell have you been?" Atlanta yelled "We've been calling you for like twenty minutes!"

"I was giving myself a facial. You can't talk with a facial on. Honestly Atlanta sometimes I wonder who the man is in your relationship" Neil chuckled

"Alright that does it" Archie snapped, "Neil when we get home I'm going to rearrange those pretty features on you face till you resemble a Picasso!"

Neil let out a squeak "Ok ok I'm sorry. What do you want?"

"Well before you decided to be even more painful than normal" Atlanta growled "We were going to tell you that Odie is walking Tara home and will be back to the Brownstone soon"

"Why didn't you say that sooner?" Neil screeched, "The laptops and movie sessions are all over the place!"

"Well Neil you better shake a leg cause Odie's about ten minutes away" Archie chuckled

Neil's shriek of annoyance rang through the PMR before he hung up. Atlanta sniggered while Archie just smirked at the blonde's antics. They had left the bike in the movie parking lot and followed the couple on foot, as to not alert them by the noise of the bike.

"First one back to the bike gets to drive it!" Atlanta yelled before tearing down the street with Archie pelting after her shouting that she never gives any warning.

Atlanta arrived at the bike first of course; with a smug smile fixed on her face she took the keys from a grumbling Archie and hopped on the bike.

"Archie you can either except that I'm driving and hop on the back or you can walk home" she grinned; pulling on her helmet "Your choice"

Archie groaned and slide on the back, reluctantly wrapping his arms around Atlanta's small waist "If you tell any of the guys about this, or Theresa I will never let you drive again" He growled

"What's the matter? Afraid Neil could be right about us?" She laughed before revving the bike and speeding out of the parking lot ignoring Archie's curses being directed at her steering.

* * *

Jay and Theresa had followed Herry's truck at a safe distance, but once they reached Felicity's house the two Titan's decided to give them some privacy and head back to the Brownstone.

"So I guess we can call your matchmaking a success" Jay smirked over at the red head as she changed gears

"Well I can't take complete credit for this" Theresa grinned

"What do you mean?" Jay turned to her eyebrow raised, when Theresa turned back to the road he clued on "You had a vision didn't you?"

"I might have seen Herry and Felicity in his truck and Odie and Tara walking holding hands" She said casually

Jay laughed, "So that's how you did it"

"Don't tell others. I want to lord this over Archie for a little longer"

"Alright. I'll keep your dirty little secret" He smirked as they pulled into the driveway of the Brownstone.

* * *

Jay and Theresa entered the Brownstone just as the sound of a motorbike echoed down the street. Jay glanced out the window smirking before turning to the TV and putting a random movie in the DVD player. Theresa was in the kitchen pouring chips into a bowl, though only filling it half way while the smell of popcorn cooking woke Neil from his slumber on the couch.

"Hey…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" he screamed as Theresa scattered chips around the coffee table and Jay messed up the couch cushions, dumping them on the floor with blankets.

"Neil we've got to make it look like we've all been here all night," Jay reasoned

"Yeah but I just cleaned this place up" he whined "Can't you make our alibi less messy?"

Theresa snorted "When is movie night not messy?"

Neil sighed in defeat and took out his mirror as Archie and Atlanta walked through the door.

"We got the pizza" Atlanta called

"Great. Eat five sliced and get crumbs and sauce all over the place" Theresa ordered

"Best thing you've ever said" Archie chuckled grabbing two slices and eating them at once

Theresa grabbed soda cans and passed them out before sculling one in thirty seconds and dumping the empty can on the table. Ignoring everyone's surprised faces she went to grab another one.

"Theresa I think I just found a reason to like you" Archie smirked

"Oh shut up. You've liked me since I lent you my shampoo" She poked at him

The others stared at him surprised and amused

"What? It keeps the colour longer"

Atlanta opened her mouth, ready to mock when the sound of Herry's truck rumbled through the house

"Hurry!" Jay yelled

Atlanta and Archie dived to the floor, piling up the blankets and cushions whiling stuffing popcorn in their mouths. Jay grabbed the remote and jumped an hour into the movie while Theresa turned off all the lights and pulled Jay onto the couch with her. Neil hoped on the couch and pulled out his nail file.

They were ready.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Herry called happily from the backdoor

Hello's chorused from the lounge as Herry grabbed the remaining pizza and sat in the armchair.

"What ya watching?" he asked through his pizza

Everyone fell silent. Jay looked to Atlanta and Archie in panic while Theresa stared at the screen trying to figure it out.

"Quantum of Solace" Neil chimed in "Daniel Craig has my eyes"

Everyone gave a sigh of relief, Theresa turned to Herry grinning

"Soooo how was your date?"

"It was good. She's pretty awesome" Herry nodded smiling before turning back to the movie

"That's it?" Archie sat up

"What else you want to know?" he frowned

"What was she wearing, did she laugh, did you make jokes, were you polite, what did you talk about, did you drive her home, did you meet her parents and did you ask her out again?" Theresa exclaimed, though she knew some of this it was important to hear it from Herry's point of view.

"Uh jeans and a shirt, yes to laughing, jokes and polite I think. Uh stuff, I dunno. I drove her home, her Dad for like a minute when I picked her up and were going to catch up at school" Herry recited

"That sounds good. But I will be asking her about it on Monday" Theresa nodded

"Sure. I mean I think it went well" Herry grinned

"Do you like her?" Atlanta chimed in from the floor

"Yeah I think so. I mean she's pretty awesome, you know she ate a whole pizza?" He beamed

"She hot?" Neil asked, earning a punch from Atlanta "Ow!"

"That's not what Herry was thinking about!" She growled

Jay, Archie and Neil all turned to Herry who just smirked "Smokin' hot"

Jay and Herry bumped fists while Neil satisfied and sent an "I told you so" look at an irritated Atlanta.

"Oh and we kissed" Herry grinned

Archie wolf whistled while Neil nodded in approval

"Ug men are pigs" Theresa growled

"Well Tara's beautiful inside and out" everyone jumped to see Odie standing in the door way "So am I still a man?" he grinned

"Odie! How'd it go?" Theresa beamed up at him

"Theresa she's fantastic! She's smart, funny, kind, beautiful" he sighed, "She practically glows"

Neil sniggered, making a whipped noise. Theresa chucked her soda can at him with deadly accuracy.

"Oww! Watch it red!" he grumbled

"Neil shut up or I'll break your mirror" Atlanta snapped before turning back to Odie "Please continue"

"Oh uh well we had fun at the movies and then I walked her home" he mumbled

"Did ya kiss her?" Archie waggled his eyebrows smirking

"Oh…uh..well we…you know" he stammered blushing

"Ha you did didn't ya?" Herry laughed, he clapped Odie over the shoulder sending him straight to the floor "Nice one"

"I can't believe both of you hooked up on the first date" Archie laughed

"Mmm but Odie did it more often, so I think he's winning" Neil called from the other couch, not seeing Theresa's subtle waves to shut up "I mean Herry only hooked up in the truck, Odie in the movies and walking…" Neil trailed off seeing Odie's livid expression along with Herry's confused one.

"Wait what?" He asked

"Neil" Odie took a step towards him, while the other slowly backed away "How did you know about the movies and walking to her house?" he asked

"Oh well I you know…uh Theresa?" Neil squeaked "Help" his voice an octave higher than normal

Odie turning around just in time to see the others running up the stairs, Herry suddenly jumped up from the chair.

"THEY WERE SPYING ON US!"

* * *

**Hello? Is there anybody out there?**

**I know this has taken a RICDICULOUS amount of time to finish, but I've had massive writers block and also forgot about it. **

**I hope this is to everyone's satisfaction; I had trouble thinking of a storyline that would work. This one is also longer than normal, so I hope that helps. **

**Next story will be Theresa and Jay's boat trip, but I can't make any promises on when that will be published. **

**Also credit to Kiwi Ingenuity for the "Batteries" joke, I loved it. **

**Your reviews motivate me, so keep them up! **

**L'amour est Vie**

**x**


End file.
